System Alliance
by redskin122004
Summary: NEW STORY IS CREATED: THE DARK SPACE. WILL BE UP IN 1 WEEK!  READ PREVIEW!
1. Preview

Towards the emergency transporters, creatures of various sizes, ages, and species were running as hell itself was onto their tails.

And it nearly was.

The enemy came from the Jump Gate. Over fifty ships arrived, an invasion force sent to take over the planet. The meager defense force was destroyed by overwhelming force, outnumbered nearly ten to one. The fledgling colony had only just established its most basic defenses, and had yet to receive a proper defense force. The local population was quick to learn a very hard fact;

Shanxi was burning.

Overhead, large forms flew past, casting shadows upon the troops below. The creatures breathed heavily, for both fire and muscle to be brought against the invaders. Flying by their sides, smaller creatures zipped about, protecting the behemoths from whatever they could. One leviathan banked towards a descending vessel, and attempted to bring its terrifyingly sharp claws upon the hull. The invading craft adjusted slightly, before firing a devastating blast from its main gun. The large beast stiffened, glancing towards its chest to see a bloody, gaping hole. A cry of agony filled the air as it began to plummet, its flight group following close behind, determined not to let the majestic beast die on its own.

In the center of town, a large glowing column was being filled with citizens.

"ITS ALMOST FILLED!" Shouted one of soldiers.

"ALRIGHT MEN! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! WE STAND TO THE LAST! CODE 0!" The leader roared.

Without any delay, all the soldiers nodded as one, turning towards the nearest non-human soldier, grabbing them roughly and throwing them into the column.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" One of the winged creatures yelled in shock. It attempted to rush back out, to return to the fight, but a thick blast shield crashed into place, locking the non-humans in.

"Saving you." The soldier said calmly.

"Marcus! Let us out! We can help!"

"I know you can, Feathers." The soldier stated, turning his head, showing the rough face of his species. A smile adorned his face, a grim smile that showed all those inside that he knew exactly what he was doing. "But we, humanity, have been waiting for this moment for a thousand years. Its time for us to repay our debt to you...to all of you."

"What...?"

Marcus turned his head back towards the battlefield. He spoke up, "Ever since we arrived on your world, your leaders welcomed us with open arms...or legs, I suppose." He chuckled, almost unnoticed. "Your people opened your hearts to us. You allowed us to become a part of your world...We...Humanity... decided that we become something more than what we once were..."

He looked up to see several fighters rush by. "We decided to become your defenders...your shields...and also your swords. We will be the front line and the last. So your people, the ponies, the griffons, the dragons, and everyone else, would not suffer the same fate as ours."

He turned back, seeing the griffon soldier he threw in, along with several ponies, baby dragons, and several human children staring at him with tears in their eyes. He gave them another smile, this one filled with confidence. "We stand here, and keep you from them. To keep you away from the darkness. To be the light that shines. To be the armor that keeps you safe...I will gladly give up my life, even if I just save one of you. All of us will." He gestured around him, all the human soldiers nodded their heads. Silence echoed out, to all of those inside the transporter. They were watching heroes being born, and they were watching heroes die.

"NO! COME WITH US!" a small pony ran up to the shield, trying to break through. "You can still come with us."

"Can't little one. Someone needs to set the coordinates and the power her up. Need's to be done out here..."

"CONTACT!" the world exploded in fury. The enemy soldiers found themselves fighting a battle that would forever burn in their minds. Screams and shouts from inside the shield roared out, crying out in horror as the human soldiers gave their lives to ensure that others made it out alive.

A single man stood up from cover, taking fire, all the while returning it with equal force. Blood poured from his wounds, but he kept on fighting. Another screamed out in agony, his arm missing from the shoulder down, he gritted his teeth, simply picked up his weapon with his other arm and kept firing with it.

"ALMOST DONE! POWER AT 95 PERCENT AND CLIM-" The human manning the transport controls slumped to the ground, a hole in his head. Marcus turned his head, a growl rumbled out, before running towards the controls.

"MARCUS!" Feyleya, Feathers by all of her companions, screamed as he ran, taking hits, but kept on running. Marcus reached the machine, groaning in agony as several shots pierced his armor. He leaned out of cover to returned fire as best as he could.

"MARCUS! MARCUS NO! LET US OUT! PLEASE!" Feather cried out, slamming her claws against the shield. He turned tiredly towards them, gave them a grin before turning back around.

"TRANSPORTER READY!" he shouted, pushing the button. The machine gave a hum before bolts of energy began to gather at the top of the dome.

Time slowed down at that point of time for Feathers.

A human woman stood up to return fire, being pelleted from fire in all directions. She kept firing, even as she fell to her knees. The damage too much for her, she fell to rest on the ground.

Another ran towards her, hoping to somehow help, but a single round slammed through his neck. He stumbled, his back slamming against the shield. He weakly raised his rifle, but a hail of bullets pressed into him. He slowly slipped towards the ground.

Another burst of gunfire rained upon Marcus, knocking him to the ground.

"MARCUS!" Marcus turned his head, seeing Feather desperately trying to bash her way out. She wasn't alone, various others were trying to do the same. All of them watching as the brave humans died before their eyes. They all felt helpless and wished to help, but the emergency blast shield held strong. Marcus watched as darkness tint the edges of his view. He saw Feather screaming and crying, her slamming becoming weaker and weaker. She fell to her knees, desperately trying to reach him...to save him. He brought his right arm up, and gave a small thumbs up to them.

The transporter glowed, finally ready. Feather looked up, she then looked back at her fallen friend. The glow began to cover them.

"No...no...nonononononono **MARCUS!**" Feather and everyone else vanished from inside the shield. Marcus gave a sigh. His job was done. Darkness began to cover his eyes, but he was smiling when he died.

_'Its only the beginning. Soon, Humanity will finally pay back its debt to all of you. Thank you...for giving us a place to call home...to...protect.'_

* * *

><p><strong>When I left for Manehatten. I never figured that my friends and I would witness the beginning of a new future.<strong>

**The beginning of a new race that will come to shape the future of Equestria itself.**

**They called themselves Humans**

**And that they were the last of their kind...**

_**Written from the diary of Governor of Magic & Technology Twilight Sparkle.**_


	2. Shanxi Part 1

**_Thanks for the reviews. This will start out sort of sporadic through the time line. Starting with Shanxi and working my up to the beginnings of Mass Effect story. Obvious changes are obvious. Humanity is no longer working on their own. Their technology will also be different for obvious reasons._**

**_I will, from time to time, make a request of the reviewers. Namely on what skills sets (will post a bio sheet) for Shepard or something or another. And reviewers will make a cameo appearance for whoever writes the best reviews or simply choose one at random. Their name will represent who they are in the story. So don't be shocked if you find your name inside.(This excludes peoples whose names are 34H$sm(*& or something similar)_**

* * *

><p>First Contact War Relay 314 Massacre

For the System Alliance species, the First Contact War was not a eye opener, but a omen of things to come.

For the Citadel Council, it would be the first time in centuries that a conflict arose, where their superior ships and weapons were not only out classed, but utterly left in the dust with the opponent no where in sight.

For humanity, it be the first time in centuries that armed conflict arose and that they rose to the challenge.

One would think that for a government that had virtually no conflict whatsoever, that they will be complacent and easy going race to push around. They never met humans however.

Throughout the ages, humans continue to improve, adapt, and improvised weapons, ships, and even their very bodies for war. A simple saying that passed through the ages made them this way.

'Better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it'

Plus, war was in their blood...

Whether they wanted it or not.

* * *

><p>Shanxi was attacked by the Turian Hierarchy attack group. They were sent mostly to subdue and assimilate them and make them a 'client' race. From what the Turians told the Council, that the were simply there to enforce the law.<p>

A law that the System Alliance had no knowledge of or could even know.

The first attack was by a Turian Patrol group, led by a Captain Dexus Forlana. Who spotted an unknown ship using a previously dormant relay. Believing the ship to be that of pirates, the ship was destroyed immediately. Though Dexus took note of the stronger than normal shields, and what he led to believe to be some sort of prototype ship. He couldn't be more wrong.

The ship's name was Fluttershy's Kindness. It was a medical ship, transporting a large amount medical gear for Shanxi.

It had no weapons onboard or installed. All hands were lost.

Reporting his discover, Dexus was told by the Hierarchy to stand by for a attack group to regroup with them. Over 50 ships arrived, a majority of them were cruisers with ground forces on standby.

With all ships prepped and ready, they commence the attack. All believing that they were there for pirates.

Shanxi was completely unprepared for the attack. A measly 9 ships for defense, where the normal statuswas well over 80. This was due to the fact that the closes shipyard had a malfunction in the assembly line, which caused the entire shipyard to shut down and be refitted and fixed.

So when over 50 ships appeared on radar, that did not belong to the System Alliance, they were somewhat confused. The lead ship, the cruiser Dakota, sent out a first contact package while bringing up shields.

The response they received was dozen MA slugs to the face.

The Dakota manage to fire several rounds of high energy plasma slugs before she was destroyed, actually destroying 5 ships before her death. Her powerful shields were equal to that of a dreadnought, keeping her crew alive long enough for them to reach the transporters and escape.

The rest of ships dove into battle, 8 ships versus 45. It was one sided, but the 8 ships gave it their all. In total, they destroyed 18 ships before falling.

The Turian attack group found themselves surprised and shocked by the loss. They were even more shocked to find that it was not pirates that they attacked, but a new group of species. When they informed the higher up, they were told to proceed as planned. The new technology would be beneficial for their race. They were also told to subdue and restrain the population of the planet so they can become a client race.

The turians proceed as planned.

Due to their win, despite the loss of several ships, the attack group sent waves of soldiers, tanks, and air support. All believing that they had the upper hand.

What they did not count on the ferocity of single species called humans would bring to them.

* * *

><p><strong>"What are we to Council. Upstarts, thats what. Even though we explored our section of space for over 5 centuries, we are the 'newbies'. So we need to hold their hands, all they while they try to take what belongs to us. Our tech, our ships, our people, our magic. They want it all for themselves. Well, that didn't work out so well, did it.<strong>

**Celestia be praised, along with Commander General of course, they both saw what the council wanted and politely declined their offer to join. Commander General is good at spotting liars, cheats, and swindlers...heh...he should. He was around when humanity first appear on Equestria, someone that old and lived through the end of world on Old Earth should know a thing or 2 about the dark side of people."**

**Recorded message from Jack Harper a.k.a. Illusive Man; Second in Command of Cerberus**

* * *

><p><em>Codex: Humans<em>

_Humans are a bipedal species of the System Alliance, they are the only bipedal species of the group._

_Humans represent the backbone of the SA military, representing 80% of its military while the rest falling towards the griffons, dragons, and ponies._

_Smart and innovated, humans are also the backbone of every jump in technology that SA had gone through. They are also curious of the galaxy around and love to learn of things around them._

_This offset by the fact that they can be as bloodthirsty as krogan when sufficiently angered. And fight like them too._

_Appearing from the Galloping Sea nearly a millennium ago, humans made their arrival to Equestria to escape their world's death._

_By their own hands._

_A war of spread across their world, destroying and killings billions. They escape to the sea, and even then, they were in danger of dying. A experiment was conducted and executed. They soon found themselves in Equestria and were saved._

_It took time for them to get use to idea of a no conflict planet. But they were welcomed with open arms and invite into the homes of their saviors. It was then that they decided to be their guardians. While conflict was virtually unknown, humans will continue to train for war and conflict._

_Queen Celestia tried to assure them that it wasn't necessary for them to do so. Commander General words of wisdom were stated_

_'While there may be no conflict 'now' who is to say there won't be one in the future. I don't want us to be caught with our pants down. No...if we need to protect you, we will, but I want my men to be ready for anything. I'm sorry Celestia, we made a vow, and we are going to uphold it. We will pay you back for your kindness. You won't regret it.'_

_Since that day, humanity had train itself to be protectors. Taking the lessons of the ponies and mixing it with human ideals._

_To protect the SA so something like Old Earth will never happen._


	3. CODEX UPDATE

Codex updating...

…...

…...

…...

New entries found.

System Alliance

Queen Celestia

Commander General

Princess Luna

Discord

Magic

Old Earth

Equestria

CODE 0

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: System Alliance<p>

Created in 2785 AD (After Discord) with the help of the humans. The SA was created due to the unknown nature of space and what/who was in it.

A pure military entity of Queen Celestia's rule, it almost didn't come to existence due to her. She felt that it was simply unnecessary and a waste. However, Commander General swayed her from banishing out of existance.

The SA was created to protect everyone in SA space. Powerful ships patrol the vast emptiness for anything that threatens them.

The SA welcomes all the walks of life of Equestria itself into its fold. However, humans take up a majority of its population.

80%-humans

10%-griffons

6%-Ponies

3%-Dragons

1%-Cows,Buffaloes, Donkeys, etc.

The SA are the forefront of all technological advances and put it through their paces.

It is build up closely to that of the Old Earth military structure.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Queen Celestia<p>

Born well over 4 millenniums ago, she is the oldest being in the galaxy. And she is also the strongest of the of 4 ancient ones, with Discord following at a close 2nd. She ruled and protected Equestria to the best of her abilities. She is of keen mind, strong magic, and a natural at charming all those around her when she needs to.

She saved Equestria, along with her sister, from Discord's rule several thousands of years ago, and ruled a relatively peaceful kingdom for the next thousand years. Human appearance only made it a challenge for her, something that she felt was lacking.

However once in space, things become more hectic. Especially when her subject found out that she didn't actually raise the sun up. (Equestria codex for more information) Still, she loves her subjects very much and holds them in high regards.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Commander General<p>

An ancient human that has been around since Old Earth. No one knows what the human male looks like. Appearing to be wearing a dark cloak that covers his entire body at all times, only Queen Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord know what he truly looks like.

That is to say he is not frail in any sense of the word. But one of the deadliest creature to walk the galaxy.

Having no qualm about killing those that he view as wrong, he has been know to utterly destroy anything and anyone. He is best known for his hand at Torfan, and is known as the Butcher.

While the weakest of the 4. This is made up for his martial skills and ability to fight. The only reason he is still alive today is due to three magical gems.

The Element of Valor

The Element of Sacrifice

The Element of Honor

He wields all three with ease, and will leave him if it felt that he has not hold up to standard. What makes him even more dangerous was the fact that the elements did not active during the campaign at Torfan, meaning that while the elements did not approve of what he did, it understood WHY he was doing it at the time. And that he did it all WITHOUT their powers.

He is also in charge of the SA, and is highest in the ranking protocol, falling second to Queen Celestia herself.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Princess Luna<p>

The younger sister of Queen Celestia, she has done many things in her life. However, at one point of time, it was jealousy of her sister that more or less drove her mad. She was saved nearly a millennium later thanks to the Elements of Harmony. Since then, she has been taking time to understand and learn the things around her, something that humans adore about her.

When the Magic & Technological Advancement Program was created by Twilight Sparkle and leading scientist Tsung-Dao Lee (Physicist), Princess Luna jumped at the chance to learn from the humans, who only relied on technology to get what they needed.

Since then, she has been promoted to Leading Director of M&T department.

When news of the first space program came to light, she jumped at the chance and threw everything into it to make it happen. She knew many will be shocked to hear that she didn't help 'raise' the moon as everyone else thought, but she explain in detail on why her sister and herself did this.

She works closely with the head of the black ops section of SA, though, it has been known that the two like to bicker a lot.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Discord<p>

Discord has been born around the same time as Celestia...and make bad judgment calls from time to time since then. Chaos is his forte and has been know to drive people insane from it. However, he was defeated and imprison in stone, only escaping once, a year after Princess Luna's return.

He was freed by the humans 10 years later. They wish for Discord's freedom, believing it to be a harsh punishment instead of just putting him out of his misery. Discord thanked them, before setting out to cause chaos, much to Queen Celestia's chagrin.

Unfortunately for Discord, his type of chaos was laughed at by humans, especially Commander General and treated it like a vacation. When Discord attempted to usurp the throne from Queen Celestia, Discord and Commander General fought in a battle.

Discord never met someone like CG before, and was shocked to find himself nearly skewered by swords or shot at with guns. Finally, gaining the upper hand, he demand CG to bow, never knowing that this was the wrong thing to say. Discord began to talk on how was going to rule Equestria, unknowing that his word fueled CG...and his downfall.

It was at this time that the Elements of Victory made itself known and fused with CG.

The 2nd round of the battle was short and brutal. Discord was going to be killed, but CG spared him. Instead, he held out his hand, and offered him a place in this world.

Chaos World Amusement Park was up and running several months later.

However, when the space program was up and running, Discord disappeared from public view a few years later. Only making appearance from time to time.

He has been seen with the other Ancient Ones from time to time, always in deep thought.

It is unknown what his role is at this time.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Magic<p>

Once to believe a simple fairy tale, magic came back with the force of an atomic bomb when news spread out.

Some were shocked to hear this, others began to make plans on how to acquire this power. However, all attempts to gather and use magic were all failures.

Ponies (Unicorns, Alicorns, zebras), Dragons, Griffons, and humans are the only beings able to use magic.

Magic, at one time, was a simple use. Float this here, teleport over there, make a mustache grow on a dragon.

Once humans began to show signs of magic, they pushed it to beyond what Queen Celestia ever dreamed.

Humans began to show signs of magic 3 centuries after they arrived, with only CG using magic at the time. Humans began to experiment on it, creating new spells and fusing technology with it. Before, humans could only create objects that used magic as an energy source, once humans began to use magic itself, the people of Equestria found themselves in a technological revolution with the humans in the lead.

The SA began to push magic even further. Creating spells that exist only in videogames or stories. The main list are below, with more powerful spells being kept under wrapped.

Offensive spells.

Fireballs

Icebeams

Lighting strike

Haste

Defensive spells

Magic Boost

Shield Boost

Armor Boost

Healing

There are many more spells in the SA arsenal, most of them secrets. It is unknown what kind of spells and magical items are being used by the SA.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Old Earth<p>

A term used by humans to explain their old home. Stories passed down from generation to generation, all of it explaining on what NOT to do and how to act.

Old Earth is described as a wasteland, where life is no longer present and could never be sustained again. It is this event that cause humans to try their best to guide and prevent the subjects of Equestria from following their same path.

It is also what pushes humans to excel beyond their limits. To protect their worlds from ever falling like that.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Equestria<p>

A single planet with a moon. It is the only planet with orginal life in its solar system.

Their are two other planets in the system.

Faust, the only other earthen planet, located several million miles away from from Equestria. Found and named by the astrologist Lauren Faust, it is home to several million and is terraformed to suit the needs of them.

Renezetti, a gas giant with 18 moons. Named after the astrologist Rob Renezetti, budding and rival of Faust. It is the main source of metals in the beginnnings of the space program. The color of Renezetti clouds is a shocking electric blue with hints of white that spread across the surface.

What makes Equestria different from the other planets is the fact that the planet itself was not formed when the sun came into existance. Its original beginnnings started as a rouge plantoid. It was captured by the sun and soon fell into orbit. This discovery was found by Geologist Tara Strong, when she took samples of planet's crust and dated the age of the planet.

It was several times older the sun itself, which raised questions to the humans, but kept quiet. When the space program was in full swing and the subjects(aside from the humans) found that the sun did not orbit the planet. Questions began yell out.

Queen Celestia answer them truthfully. Her people, the alicorns, found that the days and nights began to grow longer and longer, the planet rotation was slowing down, so it was up to them to keep the cycle going. However, when her people began to die out due to unknown causes, it fell to Queen Celestia and Princess Luna.

The humans, seeing this as a problem to be fixed, threw themselves into creating a powerful machine to contiune the cycle. After 20 years, the Inner Core Machine was complete. 20 of these powerful machines were scatter across the globe. Then came the second part, powering the machines.

This entailed everyone to pour their magic into a special cyrstal that were created for this cause. And the machine could only be turned on when filled. Knowing that everyone will likely find this to be too bothersome. The machine itself could 'draw' magic from the atmosphere around them. If someone were to get too close, they will feel a slight drain, but nothing more. It took an additional 10 years for the machine to be powered, even when Princess Luna and others activitly poured their magic into the crystal.

For the first time in her life, Queen Celestia watched the sun rise with out her or Princess Luna's prompting. The machine was a great success, and for Queen Celestia, for the first time in her life, she no longer had to worry about the future. There was a boon to this. The planet itself recovered, thus the machine did not have to constantly power the planet itself.

It was when it became as simple as jumping into a ship and flying to the moon, the Inner Core was modified to something even more beneifical. A shield. When the planet was in danger of anything, the Inner Core acted as a shield generator as well. Powerful enough to slap away an astroid the size of a small city with out a sweat, the world shield is the pinnacle of all shield technology.

It was guess that it will take the entire galaxy's ships to attack Equestia for several days just to bring it down.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: CODE 0<p>

SA has many operation status to explain what needs to be done. However, CODE 0 is one that all human in the SA knows.

CODE 0: Perform your duties as you see fit. Take all non humans, even soldiers of the SA, and escort them out of danger. This is not a drill, stand to last man/woman if you have to. It is time to repay our debt to Queen Celestia and her subjects.

The pinnacle of all sacrifices to be made when this code is in play. Humans have been know to be tough and harsh soldiers on the field of battle. When CODE 0 is called, they are practically sucidale. Even Krogan mercenaries know it is time to get out when call of CODE 0 is called. Humans push their bodies beyond the limits that make Krogans wonder if they were related in any way.

Queen Celestia has shown disproval of the code itself. However, it was when Shanxi, Mindoir, and Elysium event happened, the humans throwing themselves at the enemy to save the others from a fate of death, she found heself thanking higher beings. Things could of gone worse if CODE 0 was not implemented.

The Council believe it to be some sort of phrase that is imbedded into the human mind, and in a way, it is. Human children were all raise and taught one thing, that they would not exist if it weren't for Celestia and subjects' kindness. It is this in their minds and drilled even further when joining the SA.

However, someone can not simply say CODE 0 and expect human soldiers to go insane. Only on the battefield would the code phrase saying work, and only from a commanding officer or Non Commison officer. Even then, humans are in control of all their functions.

…...

…...

…...

Thank you for using Codex

Have a nice day.

_**Hope that clears something up, but probably brought more questions. Sry. : \**_


	4. Shanxi Part 2

**Hello and welcome to my attempt at mixing two very different stories and mixing it together. Unlike other stories I read of similar nature, I decided to take a route not yet taken...at least, I believe not taken. Oh well...**

**You probably take note of my attempts at writing...its been a few years, cut me some slack. I make corrections when you point them out or I find them myself.**

**Anyhoo, time to get this story on the road.**

* * *

><p>Shanxi Part 2<p>

The remaining ships with over 5,000 Turian personals on board began to make their way towards the planet.

The sky was filled with ships flying to make land fall, and that was when the Turians found their first road block.

In the form of massive dragons.

Powerful enough to rip through starship grade armor with some effort and breathe fire at a target on the ground or in the air, these beings are the equivalent of the Thresher Maws. Only these beings are able to fly, something that the Turians found more horrifying than anything else.

The second road block was the anti-air defense. These are magical construct, each one controlled by the same AI. They also have powerful shields, and will take a lot of punishment just to bring down. What was more terrifying was that they did not use slugs, but full blown energy rounds. They also had a set number of missiles with powerful enchantments that boost the missiles strength. The only thing that the Turians had going for them at that time was the simple fact that there was only 1 city that had these defenses, and all outlying towns and villages had nothing.

Once the Turians found themselves on the ground itself, they ran into the Sky Corps. Consisting of Griffons, Pegasus, adolescence dragons, and humans with jetpacks. Griffons and dragons are the main attack force with the humans and pegasus providing support roles.

If the Turians found direct energy weapons to be shocking, the control of nature herself shook them to the core. Providing covering fire, the pegaus ponies began to change the very sky itself. Unleashing tornadoes, lighting strikes, and heavy fogs.

The Turians however continue to push through, finally running into actually ground troops. Humans made the majority of the ground soldiers, they were supported by Earth ponies and Unicorns, with Earth ponies as supply runners and the unicorns for support magic. It was then that the turians found themselves facing against a krogan like assault and defense.

By the time the turians actually began to make their way into the city itself, the had lost over 700 soldiers by the first hour. By the end of the assault and controlling the city, the total tally of the dead was over 2500. It was a punch to gut when the dead SA soldiers were counted.

A mere 700 soldiers were counted amongst the dead, with only less than 30 remaining alive for questioning.

The turian attack group had also lost an additional 10 ships when invading the city. Of the original 50 ships to attack, only 16 had survived.

It was a win in the turians' book, no matter the loss. To the turians, they stop a powerful group before they got too big. And all their technology now belong to them and for their use.

They couldn't be more wrong.

When word reached Canterlot about the assault from various colonies receiving emergency transporters from Shanxi. The entire castle fell into chaos.

The only being not to run around with his head cut off was Commander General. Several ponies, griffons, and human took note of the strange aura that surrounded the CG, it terrified them to no end when they felt it. He walked towards Queen Celestia and the following statement was recorded.

"_We must respond."_

"_I am sure that this is a big mis-"_

"_A MISUNDERSTANDING! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CALL THIS A MISUNDERSTANDING!"_

"_Ra-"_

"_NO! 700 SOULS WILL NOT SEE THEIR LOVE ONES EVER AGAIN, CELESTIA! YOU READ THE REPORTS! WE SENT A PEACEFUL MESSAGE AND THEY SHOT US IN THE FACE AS A RESPONES!"_

"_This...this can only end badly, General."_

"_And what would happen if they appeared over Equestria and we followed what you wanted about the SA. We would be defenseless and free picking to anyone who came by. I told you from the very beginning that not everyone will be as understanding as us. They killed your subjects...And I know my men and women will be feeling something that they haven't felt in a long time. Anger...true anger, the need to get revenge, to avenge those that died for no reason...I must attend to that. I will have a fleet ready in 12 hours to set out."_

"_Go...and may the heavens forgive me if this is not the right choice."_

By the time the Turians set up a home base and requested for re-enforcements, the entire planet of Shanxi had fallen to them. The turians found the lack of civilians to be somewhat discerning. The reports from the ground-side stated that all civilians were rushed towards several devices scattered across the cities and villages. All of them stated the same thing. The device was actived, a flash of bright light, and all those inside vanished. The turians believed it to be some sort of fail-safe to insure that the people of the planet were not taken, but killed. A morbid solution, the turians guessed, but it kept the civilians away from what could be slavers and other horrors of the galaxy.

-12 hours later-

_**'I stand here in the ship Kilimanjaro, watching my men as they go about their business, but their movements are stiff, sluggish, filled to the brim with anger and rage. We have over 200 ships ready to go through the portal, 100 ships going straight to Shanxi, with the rest falling towards the Jump Gate...**_

**_I never trusted e__se pedazo de mierda flotante! It seem to be too much of a good thing. Its why when we found those ruins and the oh so easy to use tech that sent my battle sense going off like crazy. Thank goodness for Luna, el ángel in my time of need..._**

_**Dios del cielo, mostrar mi misericordia enemigo, porque yo no tengo de sobra.'**_

**Journal of Commander General, Several hours before the Shanxi Massacre. **

The Fifth Fleet, falling under the command of Admiral Hackett, with Commander General supervising the entire battle, arrived before the defeated world of Shanxi. The Turians' ships, surprised to see so many ships before them, struggled to get into formation. The Kilimanjaro went out a head of the fleet to send a message to the turians.

"_You stand before the Fifth Fleet, we outnumber you 6 to 1. You attack a colony under the jurisdiction of the System Alliance. Surrender now and I will show mercy. Do not and not only will you be destroy you, but I will send your heads and only your heads to your home planet."-_**Commander General**

The Turians open fired on the massive dreadnought, believing that they can at least destroy the ship. However, the Kilimanjaro was a dreadnought, the turians had trouble just taking down the Dakota, a cruiser with dreadnought like shields. The Kilimanjaro had nearly 3 times more powerful shields protecting her.

The rest of the ships began to open fire on the remaining turian ships, wiping them out. They then proceed planet side to free the colony.

-3 hours later-

The same message was sent out to the turians on the ground, once again receiving the same response of them trying to kill them. A full regiment of human soldiers hit the ground, no other species would take part of the campaign, taking upon themselves to free the colony.

Their collective anger skyrocketed through the proverbial roof when they took sight of the dead civilians. A majority of them simply tossed them into piles. But it was a single event that caused all the human soldiers to go into something similar to that of a Krogan BloodRage.

They found the bodies of an earth pony and griffon, gutted and cut up to pieces. Serving as food. The Turians believed that they were simply well train animals for the humans. And none of them witness any of the ponies, griffons, and dragons speaking to the humans. The idea spread around was that the animals acted as both trained attackers and as a food source. Why else would they go through so much trouble in vaporizing them? Take away a potential source of food away from the enemy, Battlefield tactic 101. However the meat did not agree with them anyways, so they simply left the bodies as they were. When they were found, there was a moment of shock and horror before a roar of rage echoed out, and the turians had their fate sealed.

_Walking towards the prisoners, Commander General eyes were on fire, magic rolling off him in waves, causing many around him to choke and some of them even falling to their knees. He walked with purpose towards the prisoner compound, walked inside and grabbed a single turian. He dragged him out, shoving him towards a clear area._

"_What the hell is this?" He growled. Shoving a picture of the bodies in the turian's face. It wasn't the only one, several soldiers found similar scene all around the city._

"_Food gone bad," muttered the turian, "We can't eat your animals so we-" the turian gasped as he was lifted off the ground by his neck. Most soldiers were confused at what was going on, a single soldier walked up to the Commander General to get an idea on what was happening, he stopped when he saw the picture on the ground. He picked it up...and promptly ran off to throw up violently. _

"_You...you fucking monsters..." Commander General began to glow, his cloak began to ripple as if air was currently whirling around him. Rage, that is what everyone in the compound felt, undiluted rage spread out from their Commander General. The soldier that was throwing up violently, manage to gasp out their General's problem. _

"_They...they ate them...they ATE our PEOPLE!" There was a moment of silence, before magic began spread across the compound, reacting to the rage and utter revulsion that the humans felt at their prisoners. The turian prisoners felt death was at their door, and he was trying to break it down with vigor._

"_We...we didn't know!" The Commander General sneered before throwing the turian into the sky before unleashing a blast of magic at the flailing body. _

_A kill on sight were ordered to the soldiers of the SA, and the reason for it. _

_No one questioned it._

_A single Turian survived on Shanxi after that order was given, the only other prisoner of the compound that the Commander General arrived to._

_His name was Saren Arterius._

It will be a full week before the Council will find out about the events that happen at Relay 314. In that time SA began to search the relay network to find any information about the turians. It was here that they ran into several other species, disabled their ships and began to question them.

The Council, somewhat on edge when finding out there was over 50 ships missing from the Turian Fleet, began to question the Hierarchy about the numbers when the alarms began to ring out through out the station.

Over 300 warships arrived through the Citadel Relay, demanding to talk to whoever was in charge about the events that happen a week prior.

The Turian Hierarchy felled under scrutiny afterwords, and the Council began to make demands to see the other 'Client' races that fell under their 'care'.

Talks began a month later, along with the release of their prisoner. When asked about other prisoners, the only response they got was:

"_What other prisoners?"_

Saren Arterius began to explain the event that happened, and the counter attack that turned into a slaughter fest for the Turians. The only reason he was still alive was due to the fact that he was injured trying to capture a human for information, but was unaware of his magic and couldn't walk from his injuries. He and his men fell under attack from the SA soldiers, and was one of 2 that survived it.

When he was questioned about the whereabouts of his partner, he simply stayed quiet.

Commander General decided to answer for him.

"_He was executed for eating our people, along with all the other turians. We had mercy, if in small amounts, but the moment we saw our people being eaten, being called animals, we shut that small amount of mercy off. The only reason he is still alive is due to the fact that he didn't eat any and that he was already a prisoner. We can grant that mercy to him."_

Talks began to break down afterwords, with the SA feeling disgusted with the Citadel Council. When they sent them a "treaty", which looked more like a list of demands, the disgust turn into outright contempt.

Cut their ship fleet down by more than half

Stop all AI research and development

All weapons that are DEW are to be study by their scientists.

All research and technology to be handed over to be studied.

Many more items were demanded, but Queen Celestia and Commander General refused to read anymore. It was when they received reports about two species sealed Council's fate.

The Krogan and the Quarians.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Shanxi Event.<strong>

**Next Event: Mindoir Assualt**

**If anyone wants to be a proof reader, nows your chance, I can use some extra eyes. And like I said before, I will dedicate or somehow include you into the story itself. Trial Redemption has already gotten a spot for his awesome review.**


	5. Mindoir Assault

_**Hello and welcome part 2 of the set up of the System Alliance beginnings. Here, is a small side story to sate your thirst.**_

Commander General stomped his was through the burning husks of Mindoir's homes. He teeth grinding together. He killed 15 slavers already and there seem to be no end.

"Cabrones!" He roared out when a batarian group came around a corner, 4 of them carrying a pony on their backs. They casually threw the bodies to the ground before raising their weapons to fire. CG raised his arms and a pair of swords appeared in each hand before rushing forward.

Bullets slammed into his shield, shrugging the bullets off with ease. He rushed to the batarian slaver and violently slammed his sword into his lower eyes, but not deep enough to kill him automatically.

The slavers watch in horror as the cloaked human raised the screaming batarian by the sockets with his swords before he pulled the swords apart, ripping his head apart in the process.

He turned towards to the other.

"Ore por la misericordia ante Dios, porque no hay nada para dar."

Several hours later.

The scream of the dying has long since been silence. Commander General moved through the dead town like a wraith, rooting out the stragglers. His teeth gritted together. They found out how to shut down their magical weapons and ships...by sheer luck.

The Slavers had sneaked into the colony under the guise of merchants and had all of their men in shipping containers. An ingenious plan if he ever saw one. The merchants walked around the city with out worry and took note of various sites. When they came across the generators, a plan was formed.

The generator was built around the schematics of the Inner Cores. As they draw the ambient magic in the air left behind by spells, and use to power the generator up. Several slavers made their way towards the generator at night. They began to mess with the setting in an attempt to shut it down. Instead, the generator imploded, taking the slavers with it. The draw back was a powerful magical back lash that spread over several miles, even reaching the upper atmosphere. It shut down everything, overloading ships with power and defenses were destroyed. That wasn't the end however, all generator were connected, so the same happen all around the world of Mindoir.

Mindoir was defenseless, and unfortunately, Mass effect technology was not affected by the pulse. Calls began to be spread out to all the scum of the galaxy and soon, Mindoir was crawling with slavers and piartes of all kinds.

-Several hour before the event-

A patrol group arrived on schedule for Mindoir, with Commander General along for the ride...Mostly out of boredom, and another to see and talk to his men and women under his command. In charge of the military he is, full of himself he is not.

Most of the service members onboard couldn't wait to see their homes and loved ones.

"OFFICER ON DECK!"

"At ease, carry on people." Commander General stated as he walk towards the cock pit. A single unicorn sat the controls, magic controlling several items at once.

"Approaching Mindoir, sir."

"You are looking forward to some shore leave, Wingstreak?"

"Yes General, ever since my stepson went to the Flight Academy, I have been waiting to head home so I can get some of my boy's favorite food snack." Wingstreak nodded, smiling up at Commander General. "Curtsey of the Apple farms of course."

"Stepson? You adopted?"

"Yes sir. His name is Jeff, he is a human and...well. He has a bit of problem. His parents couldn't raise him due to the cost of medical care. They were devastated when CPS showed up when he appeared in the hospital too many times. I offer to take him under my care, being part of the SA Naval Corps gave me a lot of benefits."

"Kind of hard to believe there is still medical problems."

"He had Type IV Vrolik syndrome when he was born. Thanks to me, its now a Type I. So it doesn't affect him too much. He still needs to take medication from time to time. His parents are waiting for him on Mindoir when he is finished at the Academy, I know he will do them proud."

A few minutes of silence that filled the cockpit.

"Mindoir Spaceport, this is Patrol Group Trotter. Come in Mindoir Spaceport."

Commander General raised an eyebrow when they were only met with silence. Wingstreak looked at his radio, before repeating the statement several times.

"Communication problem, Wingstreak?" Captain Brean asked, the griffon was quite large and can go toe to toe with regular human soldiers with ease.

"No." Command General stated, his eyes narrowed. "Something wrong. Sound General Quarters, get all ships up to combat status. And I want it 5 minutes ago."

The the entire patrol group erupted into activity, bringing up shield and warming up weapons. What they saw next broke several of the service men spirits.

"No..." Wingstreak froze, ships laid dead in space, fires spread across the surface of the planet, and ships going in and out of the planet atmosphere.

Ships that were not part of the Alliance.

A voice broke out over the radio.

"Ah, new items for the taking. Stand down and allow us to board, and maybe we will give you quick death...or at least treat you like shit instead of a mere pieces of dirt."

"W-what?" Wingstreak stammered out.

"H-h-h-have a problem listening, you stupid animal? You are slaves now, get use to it. Now then welcome to your ne-" The radio cut out when the Command General slammed the radio off.

"**FIRE ALL WEAPONS! TAKE THOSE BASTARDS OUT OF MY SKY NOW!" **

The fight was brutal and emergency calls were sent to SA headquarters. Command General was not going to wait, he along with several dozen marines making land fall. Anyone that could see his eyes felt themselves feeling as they were going to die.

-Present-

Since then, he saw acts that he only saw on Old Earth. Murder, rape, slavery, and everything in between. Screams of the children crying out for their parents, while said parents were gutted and hanged out to die...

What was worse was that they were too late. Dozen, if not hundreds of their people had been carted away to be sold. He wasn't worried about the tech, tech that they could never use anyways.

Several batarians he captured and forced to talk all told him the same thing.

"Balak was in charge of this. We are just following his orders."

He was walking towards the center of town when his senses began to go wild. He hit the dirt, a second later, a burst of weapon fire flew over head. He rolled to cover, bring out his swords and charged ahead. Leaping high into the air he landed on the shooter's position, only to find half of a man, still alive. Thanks to young unicorn mare who was struggling to keep the man alive, beside her was 17 year old human boy.

"G...general..." His eyes widen, dropping the rifle. "I...I'm...sorry."

Command General kneel down next to the dying man.

"What happen?" He asked quietly. The man's eyes glazed over, his thoughts returning to the beginning.

"M-m-m-ma-magic pulse...took out...everything. We only had...our magic...they called for others...so...so many..."

"Please help him!" The mare cried out, the young man hug her from behind, holding her steady.

"I can't..." Command General said softly. His arm was gripped softly, he looked back down towards the man.

"F-f-f-fi...find my son..."

"Who is your son?"

"Kaiden...Kaiden Alenko..." Tears began to spill out. "Code 0 was called...but...but we couldn't...we couldn't save them." The mare continue to pour magic, tears no longer falling from her eyes, she was tired, exhausted.

"Please don't die..."

"We...my...unit...we tried...so hard...to keep them...safe." The man whispered. "I ...I failed."

"No...you didn't." Command General said, pointing at the two beside him, "You kept them alive. Thats what counts...and they will always remember your sacrifice to them." The mare said nothing, her horn's glow growing dimmer by the minute, while the young man nodded his head.

"I...I did...good?"

"Yes..."

Command General reached over the two brought them to a hug and began a prayer.

_Ne'er more shall we see the clear blue sky._  
><em>Nor shall we see the grass so green.<em>  
><em>A single sound is all we get now.<em>  
><em>The sound of pipes for our souls do cry.<em>

_Hear the call to the great beyond._  
><em>At last to rest far from home.<em>  
><em>For the last of us the brave and true.<em>  
><em>Remembering thoughts now long gone.<em>

_Ne'er again shall we have to be so pained._  
><em>For now we go to heavens gate.<em>  
><em>Honor guards of angels stand.<em>  
><em>Our souls are clean and ne'er again stained.<em>

_Fear not wee ones we watch over ye' eternal._  
><em>From the heavens above forever.<em>  
><em>Guardians of the true and gentle heart.<em>  
><em>Fending your souls against the infernal.<em>

_Remember us behind a veil of tears._  
><em>Ne'er more shall we see the golden sun.<em>  
><em>For now we have where its eternally spring.<em>  
><em>Our souls beyond the pains and fears.<em>

_Weep ye not for our pities sake._  
><em>Pain and strife follow us not.<em>  
><em>Suffering eternal is not fer us.<em>  
><em>Steel your souls that it may ne'er break.<em>

_Brave souls like ours die one death._  
><em>The screams of terror belong not to us.<em>  
><em>Shed no tears for that horrid sound.<em>  
><em>That is the cowards shame in a breath.<em>

_Now remember us all in your deepest prayer._  
><em>Ne'er more shall we leave this place.<em>  
><em>Our souls have homeward gone.<em>  
><em>Ne'er more shall the weak face the dread slayer.<em>

_Soldiers on road to home are we._  
><em>Marching past those who have gone before.<em>  
><em>Onward to the gates of heaven.<em>  
><em>Smiling now for we are at last free.<em>

Command General looked up to see the man smile, his eyes began to lose their light.

"Descanse en Paz" Command General whisperd, "You duty is done, rest now, your fight over."

"T-t-thank...you...sir." the man breathed out once before falling still. The mare draped herself over the man, letting out a sob, uncaring if anyone heard. While the young man simply stared at the dead body, tears falling silently. Command General stood up, looking towards the sky to see SA ships filling the view.

It was over.

He turned to the two.

"Come, I marked his location. They will come for him." The young man brought the pony up her feet and began their trek towards the closest ship.

"What are your names?"

"Destiny Sparkle"

"John Shepard."

* * *

><p><em>Codex Entry update: Magic<em>

_For a time, it is unclear on just how humans manage to gain magic. The leading theory is that when unicorn uses magic, there is a small amount left over, which surrounds the areas itself. Since the fact that unicorns uses magic for everything, there is a large amount of it everywhere._

_Humans began to 'absorb' the extra magic, which is then fused into the DNA itself. However, this didn't not mean they can use it automatically. Much like earth ponies, they had innate magic at first, which slowly evolved to passive magic like the pegasus, and which in turn evolved to active magic. A process that took a very long time._

_It is still unknown why humans are able use it, when species like the griffons or zebras, who been around the entire time, can not wield it like them._

_Princess Luna explained that it may be a human trait. That humans had grown rapidly in their world, with their intelligence skyrocketing before the End of the World came about. So when something like magic is everywhere, the body absorbs the magic, passing it down to the children, which in turn does the same. The body compensated for this new energy, thus giving them the ability to do magic later on down the line._

_**Mindoir Assualt event end**_

_**Next chapter: Bio sheet for Shepard**_

_**Chapter after that: Open the doors.**_

_**Ok, what you think?**_


	6. CODEX UPDATE 2

This story has been worked on by both myself and my new best friend ResidentalCody.

I am the brains with the ideas

Cody is the writer with his way of fancy words...and I am totally not kissing ass when I say that.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Commander John Shepard.<p>

Born: May 13, 3154

Birthplace: Apple Range City, Mindoir

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210

Hair: Dark Brown.

Eyes: Electric Blue

Born on Mindoir, John Shepard's life was relevantly quiet and would have been for the rest of his life if not for the Mindoir Assault on November 23, 3171.

It was at that time his entire life was destroyed in a matter of hours. He, along with several others, was escorted to the emergency transporters, but was unable to properly evacuate due to a magic-inhibiting field. One by one, everyone around him died before he, along with Destiny Sparkle, was ordered to flee from the area and find a place to hide from the assaulting slavers.

From there, they found a surviving soldier, one Sergeant Majid Alenko, who escorted and protected the two for over 15 hours before being hit by a rocket attack that took the lower half of his body. Destiny Sparkle desperately tried to keep the Sergeant alive using what medical magic she had. It would be another hour before all three were found by Commander General during his cleansing of the city.

Since then, John Shepard and Destiny Sparkle found themselves under the Commander's care. John insisted on joining the military when he turned 18, however, he was delayed until he was 21. Reports and rumors indicate that John was a direct apprentice to the Commander General during this time.

Why Commander General had John Shepard under his wing is a secret known only to himself, but the results had shown. Shepard had risen through the ranks of the SA with surprising ease. It was the events at Elysium that cemented his image as a hero into the public, along with his partner Destiny Sparkle.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry: Sergeant First Class Destiny Sparkle.<p>

Born: October 27, 3155

Birthplace: Canterlot, Equestria

Height: 4'3 (4 legs) / 5'9 (2 legs)

Weight: N/A

Hair/Coat: Dark Purple / Purple

Eyes: Indigo

Cutie Mark: Light Blue Shield, surrounded by ten (10) white stars.

Born on Equestria, she is a direct descendant of the famous Twilight Sparkle. She also shares the same drive as her ancestor, spending large amounts of time studying and absorbing knowledge.

She was on a journey to explore to find more knowledge when she landed on Mindoir on November 22, 3171, a single day before the Mindoir Assault.

Since then, she had pushed herself to learn magic so events like Mindoir never happen again. She fell under the care of Commander General and Queen Celestia, with the Commander drilling into her on how the underworld works, and Queen Celestia teaching the ins and outs of magic itself. The Skyllian Blitz allowed her to let loose and show the galaxy what she can do. This made her a public hero along with her partner John Shepard.

* * *

><p>Class Sheet:<p>

The following here are class sheets. Unlike Mass Effect, the SA has different classes all together, with only two that are the same name, but very different uses. If there is one thing that they all hold is the each class can use magic, unlike biotics, the difference being the uses.

Soldier Class:

Soldiers are the grunts, the ones that get hip deep into trouble They are masters of all weapons and use very little magic to get things done.

Skills:

Imbue Element - As the name implies, soldiers have the ability to imbue their weapons with several elements and can be enhanced as they become more skilled and experienced.

Level 1:Fire; Level 2: Flamethrower; Level Three: Dragon Fire

Level 1:Ice; Level 2: Glacier; Level 3: Subzero

Level 1: Lighting; Level 2: Bolt; Level 3: Super Charge

Grenade- An easy-to-use explosive, can be enhanced with various mods and spells.

Rage- A boost in skills and defenses, drawbacks to using this is the user will be drained for a minute and unable to move very fast.

* * *

><p>Mage Class:<p>

Mages are pure magic users, and tend to stay away from the front lines as they are usually the first ones to be taken out. Magic is their forte, plain and simple.

Element Casting - Mages have a proficiency at casting long range, powerful elemental attacks.

Level 1: Fire; Level 2: Flamethrower; Level 3: Fire Storm

Level 1: Ice; Level 2: Ice Beam; Level 3: Ice Tornado

Level 1: Lighting; Level 2: Electric Ball; Level 3: Lighting Cloud

Telekinesis - A spell used to manipulate objects from a distance. Can include levitation, bending, tearing, and more.

Force Push - A subspell of Telekinesis, this spell is designed to deliver a devastating 'push' to the target, capable of moving heavy objects. Due to the simple brute force, finesse is very difficult to attain with this spell.

Ally Enhancements - This is a group of skills, used to enhance allies.

Agility - Haste Hastaga

Armor Boost- Level 1: Thaumatic Barrier; Level 2:Tank Plating; Level 3: Dragon Hide

Magic Boost- Level 1: Mage Boost; Level 2:Wizard Boost; Level 3: Warlock Boost

Shield Boost- Level 1: Double Shields; Level 2: Triple Shields; Level 3: Quadruple Shields

* * *

><p>Engineer Class:<p>

Engineers are the tech geniuses of the SA, but originally only played a minor role due to magic's versatility and practicality. However, that status changed once the SA began to interact with the far more technology-reliant Citadel Races. Their non-reliance on magic makes them vital tools in understanding and defending against enemies. They are able to devastate electronics and manage tactical options to a degree that no other class can match.

Skills:

Sabotage - Enemy weapons and devices are electronically devastated, shorting out kinetic shields and weapon systems. A recipient of a Sabotage burst is quite electronically dead, or at least until systems can restart or be repaired.

Hacking - Using ingenious methods of decryption and understanding foreign systems, synthetic and robotic targets can be remotely hacked and reprogrammed. This can range from simple shut-down commands to adjusting target recognition systems.

Proximity Mine - A specialized grenade used for more tactical options, such as traps or area denial. Can be enhanced with mods and spells.

Weapon Boost - Using their mastery of mechanical and electrical knowledge, Engineers can temporarily augment allied weapons, increasing damage, accuracy, and overall lethality at the cost of durability and overheating issues. This sort of assistance is greatly appreciated by soldiers and other, more direct confrontation units.

* * *

><p>Technomage Class:<p>

Technomages are the SA equivalent of a Jack-of-All-Trades soldier. The average Technomage has advanced training in utilizing both powerful magic and high technology attacks. Their ability to use multiple forms of attack make them a wild card against enemies, allowing for a quick tech burst one moment, followed by a blast of magic immediately afterwards. Slavers harbor quite the hatred for these soldiers, because the only way to know you're fighting one is_after_ you've been hit by his dual onslaught.

Skills:

Sabotage Pulse- An overclocked variant of Sabotage, this skill unleashes a wide area burst of energy against the target. The most common use is for depleting enemy shields in preparation for a follow-up attack.

OverShield Armor - While all troops are equipped with the finest in Equestrian armor and protection systems, another layer of never hurts. This deploys a short-term, high-strength shield to allow much more freedom of movement without fear of injury, from either weapons fire or other instances of danger.

Power Drain - A combination of magic and technology, this drains a target of energy. What 'energy' is defined as is up to the user, and due to magic's often bizzare traits, this can almost mean anything. The real limitation is the user's skill with the spell, and the fact that the drained energy needs to go somewhere. For this reason, it is most commonly used to restore energy in shield systems or weapons. Attempting to siphon kinetic energy, for example, is often difficult to control and has rather odd results.

Decoy Construct - Another combination of the arcane and mechanical arts, this is a drone used for distraction and disruption of enemy forces. The construct is often programmed with spells to be cast at specific ques or intervals, in order to maximize effectiveness.

* * *

><p>Infiltrator Class:<br>Before First Contact, long-range combat was handled by designated marksmen, and the elimination of specific targets was performed by special operations units. During the first battle with the Turians, dedicated long-range sniper teams aided to devastate the defending soldiers, and the leaders of the SA military arm took note. The training of sniper teams was reinstated and revamped to produce the fastest and most efficient killers possible. Once Infiltrators saw battle, their effectiveness was shown to be unparalleled. Much like the Technomage, any faction that dares attack the SA harbor a great dislike for these soldiers, as their sudden and crippling attacks are amazingly difficult to prevent. The standard spells all Infiltrators are trained with have great power, but are very user-intensive, almost forcing the users to adopt the hit-and-run tactic that snipers are known for.

Skills:

Invisibility - Unlike technological invisibility, this spell makes the caster almost completely impossible to detect. This allows snipers to move undetected for extended periods of time. Maintaining the spell becomes more difficult over time, forcing the user to maintain caution on long-term missions.

Eagle Eye Boost - A sniper's best friend, this spell enhances vision dramatically, granting the caster enhanced perceptive capabilities, allowing them to see farther, more sharply, and in some cases, into a wider EM spectrum. Masters of this spell can scrutinize a battlefield of chaos and spot a target almost immediately.

Armor Fracture - Heavy armor is no longer a worry when this spell is thrown. Armor that has been fractured becomes much less durable and protective. Master-level users have been seen to make some armor so brittle that a thick sweater would provide more protection.

Dark Shade - A spell that bathes an entire area in a shroud of darkness. Another spell used to move undetected, it also doubles as a smokescreen to inhibit enemy vision in an area. While the dark cloud makes a particularly grimy and thick mess of the air, it is not particularly harmful.

* * *

><p>Codex Entry Update: System Alliance<p>

The System Alliance was created in 2785, however it truly did not take off until 2823. What truly began the SA was the discovery of a Mass Relay, followed by the rediscovery of the human's lost homeworld, Earth.

The Mass Relay itself was a staggering discovery, a confirmation that even more living beings traveled the stars. The state in which it was discovered in was somewhat unsettling, though. The relay was caked in ice and rock, but in a fashion that clearly stated that something didn't want this relay being used.

Unperturbed by the relay's abandoned state, System Alliance ships were developed to explore what appeared to be a great network spanning the galaxy. It was only by sheer chance that their first destination turned out to be nothing but bad memories. Despite all the years, humans didn't need to be told what they were looking at. The home they grew up with; the home they poisoned, smashed, and obliterated. And yet it wasn't.

At first glance, it could be, same continents, same oceans, same moon. Everything. But Commander General stated it wasn't their Earth. The planet was filled with life, what should be impossible due to the amount of destruction they had dealt before leaving. It was far too soon for the radiation to have dissipated.

Ruins, towering monstrosities and relics of human history, littered the world. Human in design, words of languages long dead clearly written on those that could be seen. But the ruins didn't match what Commander General had seen on his world. Irregularities, inconsistencies with his memory of their dead home, stood proudly in ruined fields. Debris filled the space nearby, and the obliterated remains of alien ships crowded what wasn't covered by wasteland.

Even after decades of research, there are very few clues as to what happened to Earth. Only two sites of interest had any valuable input towards discovering the world's fate.

A field of devices was found in what was once North America. Large purple spikes spread out for miles, their purpose indecipherable and mysterious. Unicorns near these objects report splitting headaches, and are almost never comfortable in the area surrounding them.

The only other site of interest was a large wall found in what used to be London. It was a crude mural made from various substances, as if the creator had used whatever could mark the surface. The words "AND DEATH COMES FROM ABOVE, FILLING THE SKY, OUR REAPERS" littered the wall in no real pattern, accompanied by various drawings of squid, or mollusks.

Despite the pleas of research teams everywhere, Commander General order all the spikes to be gathered and thrown into the sun. Almost all scientific minds cried to save at least something for study, but they were firmly denied, both from Queen Celestia and Commander General. Queen Celestia expressed a form of mounting dread when she neared the devices, as if death was staring at her in the face.

Not to share the fate of its sibling artifacts, the wall was cut away from its structure and sent to be studied at Canterlot University. Queen Celestia once again reported overwhelming dread when near it, adding much fear to the wall's reputation.

Commander General later asked Queen Celestia to give him control over the growing SA, to oversee the development and deployment of weapons and defenses. Hesitantly, Queen Celestia granted his request, fearing the possibility that any of her subjects would share the fate of Earth.

The wasted world was blacklisted from landing of any sort, and abandoned entirely. Humans everywhere shared the desire to leave their unsightly history in the past. Earth, the birthworld of Humanity, was to drift alone through the void, never to allow witness of the source of human guilt and sorrow.

* * *

><p>Codex Search Entry: Cerberus<p>

…..

…..

…..

INFORMATION ON THE SUBJECT 'CERBERUS' DOES NOT EXIST. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEARCH AGAIN?

Codex Search Entry: Illusive Man

…..

…..

…..

INFORMATION ON THE SUBJECT 'ILLUSIVE MAN' DOES NOT EXIST. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEARCH AGAIN?

Codex Search Entry: Guardian Corps

….

…..

…...

INFORMATION IS DEEM CLASSIFIED BY THE ORDER OF THE COUNCIL, ALL INFORMATION REGARDING 'GUARDIAN CORPS' HAS BEEN REDACTED AND SEALED.

(A/N:) Well, as the last chapter proved, with out weapons, SA is a push over...although that is like defanging a Black Momba and throwing in hungry monkey and have it defend itself. Some of you are questioning were I am going with this. Well, give it time. There are at least 3 more chapters after this before hitting the Conduit storyline and Saren. Here is a little clue for you all, while Shepard will not be a Spectre like in ME, he will be working with one. And no its not Garrus, but he will come later. Another fact is Commander General, while a good person, has questionable motives, and his ties with a black ops group. Still another thing is while Council Species cannot make energy shields, they can improve armor, which, obviously they learn from watching how their armor works against magic. So while powerful and well ahead the Council, they are trying to improve on what they have and what works against the SA powerhouse.

The main thing you have to focus on is what is known and how something will react to it. Cause and effect scenarios if you will. If the ponies and only the ponies manage to make it to space, they will not be suspicious of the aliens' motives, nor will they know how to defend themselves from an attack. Give them a year tops and they will be slaves, for both the council and to slavers.

In ME storyline with humanity only, we see that humans manage to not only catch up to the rest of the galaxy in a short amount of time, but did so on their own. Let just look at the facts, the asari and salarians, smart as they are, only jump their tech by a couple of decades in the span of over 1000 years by human comparison. And they only started to push for it when humans began to dominate the market with better tech.

Add humans with ponies, with humans that survived the end of the their world at that fact, they will be cautious in what they do...for obvious reasons. This will be passed onto their children, who will have the fear of god into them about the past, so the children will know how to spot if something is wrong.

Mix human ingenuity with actually magic, and you got a combination that has practically unlimited range. Human emotions tamed by the ponies, and only set free by a large amount of anger. While the ponies learn that while nice to have, not everyone can be your friend and is not as understanding as other people, no matter how stubborn you think you can be. They are a blend of the two. And you have a perfect balance between very different species.

**So while some may state that it is NOT following the story line of ME, I know that, I planned for that. The only thing that is the same is the planets they settled on, names of some ships, several tech items, and several other stuff I have yet to mention.**


	7. Open the door

Open The Door.

Commander General smiled as he thought of his protege, who he just given a 1 month leave to Elysuim. He shook his head with a smile when he remembered Shepard's face as he walked into the barracks on New Terra, grabbed Shepard around the head and marched him out, stating he will be taking the Lieutenant for a couple of months fortraining. Following him to Elysuim was, of course, Destiny Sparkle as she just finished her training with Queen Celestia.

Walking a path through the hostile forest of the planet Infestus, Commander General was on a mission too find someone. Roars echoed out of the forest before being cut out from a gunshot. He turned his head, a small smile on his face before jumping up into a tree and ran across the branches heading towards the sounds of fighting.

He landed near a clearing, watching an red armor krogan fighting against Fecans, a large panther like creatures with two tails and extra set of legs. These creatures were actually the weakest of what the planet could offer, but in packs, they are quiet deadly. Seeing a single creature fighting against a full pack was still impressive enough as it is. Already 10 lay dead on the ground and 3 more were dying leaving only 2 more to content with the krogan.

"Bah!" Make that 1 as he rip the spine out of one of the 2. The last one made a desperate grab for the krogan's throat only to be caught in its grip. With out any finesse, he snapped the creatures neck before causally tossing it to the ground. He roared out, showing the forest of Infestus who was king. He turned his head when heard clapping, seeing Commander General leaning against a tree.

"General."

"Wrex." CG walked up to the krogan, before sticking his hand out for a hand shake. The krogan smiled, before taking it and shaking it.

"So what do I owe for this visit, General." Wrex asked as they made their way back towards.

"Looking for you actually and for your opinion on weapons."

"Hah! Make it big, make it loud, and make sure it causes the maximum amount of damage!" Wrex laughed.

"Good, then I need some of your people to help me with a project."

"Project?"

"An advance scout ship. But has the ability to defend itself when need to. Your people are more weapon experts than my own." Commander General stated

"Hmm...true, your people are more akin to defense. I will get you a list of people by the end of the day."

"Thank you, Wrex. Your people won't be alone, I asked a list from the Quarians as well. Rael will be sending his best for this as well." Wrex nodded his head, the two walked in silence before reaching the edge of the Krogan colony. Wrex stopped, causing the General to stop as well. "Something wrong Wrex?"

"Thank you."

"Excuse me? For what?"

"For this," Wrex waved his arms to the colony, which originally was blacklisted, but was later settled by the krogans. "For helping us...for giving us a future we could be proud of."

"It was nothing Wrex."

"No, many krogan will think you are weak and soft cause your people always wanted to help those that are troubled." This caused General to give a small chuckle.

"A famous man once said 'Speak softly and carry a big stick.' We want peace, but we will fight back when we need to." Wrex nodded his head.

"And I believe you, your people truly want peace, but knows that sometimes peace will be hard to come by. Your people are strong. And to open your arms for us degenerates of the galaxy."

"I hardly think of your people or the Quarians as degenerates, Wrex."

"No...but you gave us a chance."

-Flashback-

"My Queen, General, are you sure this most wise?"

"Please, Grandly, I only wish to speak to them." Celestia said softly, "There is nothing wrong with talking."

"But one of them is a mercenary! They kill for money. He could have been hired to-"

"Sergeant." CG barked out.

"Guh...yes Commander General sir!"

"Stow it soldier. We have the entire bar rented, as well as have over 30 soldiers in the room and every conceivable entrance guarded and watched. And if the entire room filled with soldiers is not enough to sway him from killing Celestia, I will be right there next to her to protect her."

"Yes sir."

"Good, return to your post, wait for our guests." The Griffon nodded his head, saluting before returning to the entrance of the Flux. There was moment of silence before Celestia spoke up.

"I do question this action, General." She said softly, her eyes locked onto his own, even with the hood covering his face. She saw him tightening his hands, actually hearing several joints popping.

"They used them...the krogans, and expected nothing to happen. They are fools, but this...Genophage...is something even the old humans would never do. To take the life of a child before it was even born...Monsters."

"And the Quarians?"

"They remind me of a group of people called gypsies, always looked down upon and cursed at. It even worse when I saw the two being overcharged for food! And they struggle to survive...forced to wander the galaxy, not allowed to settle on a planet. They were cast aside for a mistake of a few, and they all got punished. This...this is high society of the galaxy? To be among the high class and watch them kicked down the unfortunate? No...no I wish no part of this."

"And this has nothing to do with the 'treaty' they gave us?" Celestia prodded.

"Treaty? More like a list of demands." CG scowled

"At least they are given us a small section of space as a compensation for our losses."

"Oh yes, lets not forget the Batarian 'ambassador' going bat shit insane due to that." CG scowled. Celestia shushed him, causing CG to scoff at her.

_'Even a thousand years later, he still has such a foul mouth.'_Celestia mused quietly to herself.

Grandly voice crackled over his earpiece. "Sir, the krogan is here." CG rolled his eyes.

"He has a name, griffon." Silence rang from his earpiece before Grandly voice came back on.

"I...I'm sorry sir."

"Don't let it happen again, Sergeant. We are better than these people of the Council."

"Yes sir. Rael Zorah and Lela Dars are here as well."

"Very well, Grandly, Send them in." Celestia asked quietly. From the entrance walk in Urdnot Wrex, Krogan Battlemaster and High ranked Mercenary. Commander met Wrex when they first landed on the Citadel in the Wards. Wrex was just minding his own business when he was attacked by the Eclipse Mercenaries. Well, Commander wasn't going to allow him to fight them off by himself. Wrex and CG fought against a wave after wave of mercenaries, all of them geared to kill Wrex. CG learned during the battle that Wrex had killed a leader of the Eclipse when he was protecting a client. Turns out the leader he killed was the younger sister of one the founders of the Eclipse. It would be over 20 minutes of straight fighting before C-Sec finally arrival, much to chagrin of CG, who smelled a lot dirty cops. He and Wrex would be detained for a day, much to both of their annoyance. However, in that time, CG and Wrex talked and traded stories of their people. He learn of the Krogan's plight and wish to truly help their approval of the Council getting lower and lower, CG called Wrex for a proposal for him and his people.

Following him was two suit Quarians, Rael Zorah nar Rayya and Lela Dars nar Rayya. Celestia actually met these two herself when she was touring the wards. She had been interested in seeing how people of the Council are, but the more she saw, the less pleased she became. She watched with careful eyes as she saw corrupted business deals, asari selling themselves discreetly, blatant racism at every corner. It sicken her, she didn't want her subject to exposed to this kind of corruption. While her ponies were no longer as innocence as they once were, thanks to the humans and their horrible lives from before coming to Equestria, they were still far more innocent than these people. Humans might survive this kind of setting, but will probably leave in disgust themselves. She watch as two suit aliens she has never seen before getting kicked out of store. As she walked towards them, she felt emotions coming from them in waves: sadness, anger, despair. But what she felt from everyone else nearly had her recoil in absolute disgust. Hatred, spite, happiness at their misfortune. She attempt to talk to them, but her guide tried to dissuade her.

"They are just filthy Quarians, nothing you need to worry about."

Well, Celestia was going to take that laying down. She only gave her guide frown, walked towards the two Quarians despite her guide's 'recommendation' placed a wing over both of them, much to their surprise. Celestia turn to her guide.

"The only filthy person I see here is you." Before she vanished in a flash of light, along with the two stunned quarians, much to the her guide's shock. A few seconds later, they appeared on a dreadnought, Celestia turn to the still shock quarians with a smile.

"My name is Celestia, Queen of Equestria, I welcome you aboard the SSV Cyllene. Would you like something to eat?"

When negations began to deteriorate, she was somewhat surprised to hear CG ask for the two Quarians she met when he want to call for Wrex. He stated he wanted to give them the same offer as the krogans, which will benefit them greatly.

CG stood up and walked before the krogan, both beings watched each other for a moment, almost as if they were sizing each other up.

"Wrex."

"General."

Celestia, for some reason, felt the urge to laugh at the odd scene before her. She turned and smiled at Rael and Lela. "Please, sit. My General and I wish to speak with all 3 of you."

"Uh...Yes My Lady." Rael stuttered out, unsure how to react to Royalty.

"Please, just Celestia is fine."

"Tia is even better." CG quipped, earning himself a disapproving stare from Celestia.

"Enough with the chitchat." Wrex grumbled, ordering a single beer from the owner Doran, "What did you call us for?"

"Yes, I am most curious as well." Lela ask quietly. CG nodded his head, turning towards Celestia with permission to speak further. She nodded her head for approval at his glance.

"I will be blunt. We off you sanctuary within SA space for your respective races." There was utter silence, but as one, all three narrowed their eyes with suspicion. It nearly broke Celestia's heart to see such a thing. Though not one she was not expecting.

"Oh, and what for?" Wrex growled, "Out of the kindness of your heart."

"Yes." Wrex blinked at the answer Celestia gave him, he couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"We don't want anything from you, but we will ask for your help and skills of course. We have our own ways of going about our business. But...it pains me to see such a thing done to your people." Wrex stared at Celestia before giving a bark of laughter.

"And what do you know of my people's pain."

"Nothing."

"Hmm...and why should I take your word on this, as far as I know, you are just a young pup with royal stamp mark on yer ass." All the soldiers stiffen at the crass remark. Celestia however said nothing. CG on the other hand.

*Snort* "Young? Celestia? Hardly." Wrex turned towards him, giving him a glare.

"Oh, and how old is she."

"4,238 years old. Getting on in the years if I don't say so myself." Celestia said, almost as if she was discussing the weather. Wrex's jaw dropped at the number.

"Y-y-you lie! Even krogans don't get that old."

"Magic is a mysterious and powerful thing." CG whispered cryptically before taking a swing of his beer. "Mmm, good stuff."

"And what of you two? Do you turn down our offer?" Celestia asked

"I...I can't really say. But...Can you help us even if turn you down?"

"Of course. We will gladly offer help if we can."

"Please help take back our homeworld from the geth."

"No." CG said, interrupting Celestia before she can speak.

"But you said-"

"We will help get you get a planet in our space, offer a system filled with minerals, offer aid. We will not go to war for you."

"But your ships can handle the geth! You can-"

"We will not go to war simply because you have a grudge with your creations. If that is what your people have been doing after 3 centuries of floating around the galaxy, then all of you are idiots."

"General." Celestia eyes narrowed at him, however she was interrupted before she continue.

"A grudge!" Rael stood up, anger clear in his stance. "We were kicked off our planet!"

"Strange...you been on pilgrimage for 3 centuries? You don't look that old." CG said

"You have no idea whats its like to lose your people's home. You didn't lose a planet to some machine. You don't know our loss! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF OUR PLIGHT!"

Silence rang out, Wrex and the quarians took note of the sudden silence and felt extremely uncomfortable by it. All the human soldier stiffen at the outburst, while the griffons and ponies looked at their comrades with concern, but shot glares at Rael. Celestia looked at Rael with a narrowed eyes.

"You should really watch what you say, Rael."

"Its true." He stated stubbornly.

"Foolish." Celestia stated quietly. She turned and pointed at the humans around the room. "All those human that stand here today are direct decedents of the humans that fled their dead world."

Rael felt the blood drain from his face when he heard Celestia say that.

"A war broke out, and pretty much kill the planet itself. They didn't have the ability to leave the planet, Rael, they were stuck on it. With their people dying, they resorted to using an untest technology to transport them away from their dying planet to save themselves. IF it didn't work, they would of died on that planet. Your people were fortunate enough to have the means of escaping their worlds, the humans did not."

"I...I..." Rael attempt to apologized, but only stuttered in response

"Also, my General was alive at that time." Celestia stated, almost as an afterthought. "He saw almost all his friends and family died on that planet. I believe he understand your plight better than most." Rael swallowed before turning to CG, who was strangely silent.

"I-"

"Save it. Take the offer or don't." He stated, standing up and briskly walking away from them. "I don't care anymore." Celestia sighed, making note to call Luna and have her talk to CG, as she is the only one to get through to him.

"I'm sorry." Rael muttered quietly, only earning scoffs from the human soldiers.

"What is worse, Rael." Celestia continued, "Several centuries ago, we ran into the human home planet. It was a dead empty world, no one is allow on the planet as well due to certain circumstances."

Rael felt like total bosh'tet at that point, Wrex turned to the quarian. "Good job, quarian. You manage to make an entire race hate you without the rest of the galaxy telling them to. Thats impressive even to a krogan." Rael head fell even further.

"Wrex, please."

"Ok, Queenie...Let me think about it...your offer seem sincere. Let me have some time to think." Celestia nodded her head, but cocked her head at the statement.

"'Offer seems sincere.'?" she asked.

"I can tell when someone is lying to me, Queenie. Benefits of old age as you know." Wrex nodded his head before leaving. Celestia stared at the retreating back of the krogan for a time before turning back to the quarians.

"I will have my sister talk to my General. At least to calm him down."

"Sister?" Lela asked.

"My younger sister Princess Luna, however, she really doesn't want the title anymore, not since she became the lead director of M&T Adv. She has enough on her plate with that."

"Oh, well...at least let me-"

"That won't be necessary." Celestia said, smiling at the Quarian, "its been paid for."

"Oh...ok." She raised her arm to use her omni-tool to check the time, at the same time Celestia raised her cup to get a drink.

"KEELA!" Lela yelped in surprised as her omni-tool shorted out. Celestia drop the cup immediately.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry."

"What happen?" Rael asked, a bit surprised by Lela yell. He watched as Lela tried to work her omni-tool back on, but was unable to. Celestia grimaced as she explained.

"I shorted out Lela omni-tool."

"How."

"Magic."

"What?"

"Our people can use magic." Celestia explained.

"You mean biotics right?" Rael asked, trying to save face, sadly, another scoff was heard from the soldiers.

"Can your biotics do this?" Celestia's horn glowed and the seat the Lela was using exploded with a bright light, a small yelp can be heard before the light dimmed. Sitting in what was called a bean bag chair.

"H-h-how?"

"Its just how it is, we always were able to use magic. But back to the question." Celestia explain, "Our magic, while mostly controlled, wreak havoc on your technology. Not so much on to a certain degree to all technology. But tools such as omni-tools or other smaller devices have little protection from the energy of magic itself. And Omni-tools has been the main tools for scanning objects..."

"Thats why the turains...uh...did what they did on your colony." Rael ventured. "They were unable to use their omni-tools to scan...umm...yeah."

"Indeed, the down ships were unsalvageable in the terms of gathering resources. Surviving ships were unable to spread food to their troops below due to the large numbers. They were force to scavenge for food, and with no way to scan what they were eating, they had to take a shot in the dark."

"But they ate your people!" Lela growled out, "How can you be so calm about it!"

"Because the deed was done already done and in the past, and those that were responsible are gone as well. I morn those that died and suffer such a fate. But I cannot let that cloud my judgment on all turians."

"But-"

"I ask you this, Rael, Lale. If I were to simply walk across the Citadel itself, without my crown or said a single word to anyone. What will be your first opinion of me?"

Silence echoed out from the bar, both quarians fidgeted before finally answering.

"We would think you were some sort of wild animal smuggled onto the Citadel."

"Indeed. The only people who walk on all four are the Elcor, and even then they can use their arms and hands to a degree. We ponies can't do that. As for the griffon's themselves, they got lumped with us. I am not going to lump all the turians as cannibals with the action of the few."

"You...why don't you hate them?"

"I don't hate, I worry about their views, but I don't hate them. As for humans, they will be wary of them, and hold them at a distance. Not without cause of course, humans are a generally suspicious of everyone to a degree. It is a blessing really, and i value their opinions on many matters."

"Why do human opinions mean so much to you?"

"Mostly due to the fact that humans are a suspicious lot. They will scrutinize and debate over a simple object for days until they are satisfied, and they will try and find out everything they can about it. Even after a thousand years of peace, they are still the same as they were when I first met them. I have to thank my General for that."

"He...he really is that old? How? Do all humans get that old?"

"No, he is a special case, and he has a role to play, but what that role is, I cannot see it." Celestia stated, she turn her to the door. "Come, it grows late. I have paid for rooms nearby were we are located at. I will see to it that you meet with my General at a later time."

-Cyllene starboard quarters-

CG looked out into the vastness of space, always wondering why he was chosen to live as long as he did. He didn't understand why the Elements practically made him immortal, but he was tired. He was tired of living and there was very little keeping him from trying to off himself. Actually 2 reasons.

1- The elements of victory kept him alive. Against his will.  
>2- Luna.<p>

He didn't really get close to Luna until after they gotten and explore space itself. Since then they dance around each other for centuries. He was unable to figure how to approach her. He liked her, hell attracted to her personality and intelligence from the get go, but was unable to push forward. Unlike the other humans these days, he had no physical attraction to her. He tried really, but was unable to. And he hated himself for it. They been on so many dates, most of them were fun...and the occasionally bad date would spring up. But they usually stop before it got serious. He was tired of feeling that he was leading her on.

"Ramirez..."

CG stiffen, only one person called him that and got a away with it.

"Luna."

She came out of the shadows, walking towards him and before sitting next to him. They stayed silent for awhile before Luna spoke up.

"He didn't know."

"Doesn't give him the right to cry about injustice when there are other people with worse problems. And its not my fault that his people are too stubborn to let it go and settle somewhere else."

"You can't hold it against him if that was what he was taught."

*Sigh* "Yeah...your right." He said. "I'm tired, Luna, I want to rest."

"Then sleep. No one will hold it against you if you oversleep for a bit."

"Not that kind of sleep."

"You shouldn't think like that."

"There was nothing to keep me alive after all this time. Its hard to change that."

"Nothing..." Luna look downcast at that. CG looked at Luna with a smile.

"I said, 'There WAS nothing to keep me alive.'" he chuckled, "Past tense you know."

"Oh," Luna perked up, "And what is the thing that keeps you around?"

"WOW."

"Excuse me?"

"World of Warcraft. Gotta give those programmers some prop for keeping it interesting after 7 centuries." he joked. He felt his arm get swatted, he turn to see Luna with a pout on her face. "I'm joking." There was a moment of silence before Luna spoke up again.

"What are we, Ramirez? We dance around each other for so long...and I am confused. Please tell me that you feel something for me."

"I...don't know. I want to feel something, and I do feel something for you. But..."

"My current form."

"Yeah...and really hate myself for it."

"I see..." Luna got up and walked away. CG growled hit his head several time, cursing himself over and over.

"Ramirez. Look at me."

"Look, I am sorry, I really...am...trying." CG jaw dropped. "But-"

"Shh...my secret."

-Next Day-

"Please, forgive my outburst yesterday." Rael said, keeping his head lowered. "I didn't know."

"Rael," CG spoke up, "I am going to be blunt with you. Simply because your people are forced to wander the stars, you are not the only one who has hardship."

Rael fought back a growl and another outburst, Lela as well, but CG continued on. "Out there in the galaxy, people are being sold as slaves, for money, pleasure, or cheap workforce. People are forced to pay higher taxes due to corrupt officals, making it hard to keep their homes and food on the table. Out there, a man is killing people to keep his own family safe from harm from kidnappers. Your people banded together and have a home, decrepit as it is, but a home nonetheless. Food is hard to come by, but you make due. And all of you work together to keep yourselves safe. You are blessed, whether you believe it or not."

"I...yes. I know." Rael said quietly.

"There is nothing to forgive. You didn't know, and I can't hold it against you."

"Thank you." Rael bowed to him. Celestia smiled as she watched the two talked. She did notice that CG had a strange bounce to his walk today, but was unable to figure out why. She did speak to her sister this morning about it, but was unable to get an answer from her.

"Here you go, Rael, Lela." Pulling out a stack of paper, she handed it to them, they spluttered in surprised when they saw it was written in Quarian. "I figure it will be better for your people to read it with their language rather than translate the entire treaty itself. In short, if your people accepts. There is a large section of space, about 4 or 5 system for your use deep within our territory. So your people will be well protected."

"And in return?"

"Teach my subjects your technology and how to use them if they had too. Your people might be called for other projects as well. They will be compensated for their work."

"Thats it? You don't need us for anything else?" Rael said, trying to find some sort of trick.

"They do have the right to refuse to work for us, of course, but that is up to them."

"I have...I...Thank you. I will present this to our Admirals. I am sure they will at least tossed the idea around." Lela said.

"Thank you, Lela. If they wish to talk, they can call the Arcturus Station in the Arcturus Nebula. It is our front line defense from the rest of the galaxy." Celestia informed them.

"They will call to me," CG crossed his arms, looking at the two. "and I will let Celestia know that your people are coming."

Both quarians nodded their heads, then bowed to them both, "Keelah Se'lai."

Both ancient beings watch them leave towards the docking bay.

"What do you think?" Celestia asked, "Think they will take it?"

"Don't know, but...I think they will, probably be hard asses about it."

"And Urdnot Wrex?"

"Probably going to have to break a few head to show them that we are far from weaklings." Celestia giggled somewhat at the answer.

"Just don't over do it."

"Right, my queen."

-End of Flashback-

Wrex looked back at the growing colony, before turning back towards CG. "You saw us as people, not bloodthirsty idiots or scavengers."

"Its no problem Wrex, I know that..." CG clutched his chest, eyes widening at surprised. Wrex rushed up to his side when CG collapse to the ground.

"General! Whats going on! Whats happening?"

"I...Shepard, my student...he is in trouble...big trouble."

Open the door Chapter End  
>The Sword and Shield of Elysium Chapter Start<p>

Well...I got Mass Effect 3. And I enjoyed everything...about 99 percent of the game...

I HATE THE ENDINGS! F*)K!

I will let you guys figure out what I mean. Anyways, if anyone can get a hold of ResidentalCody, that will be awesome. This is pure me right here, and I will make changes when I can. Or until RC comes around to it...whatever. If anyone else is up for the job of correction or improving the story line, just shoot me a message and I will place your name on the top of the chapter for your contributions.

Codex Entry will start the next chapter before the event. Then we will hit M.E. Storyline.


	8. CodexSkyllian Blitz

WELCOME TO THE CITADEL CODEX INFORMATION DATABASE.

…..

Codex Search Entry: Quarians

Quarians were once a part of Citadel Council and were regarded highly for their ship building and technological skills. That all changed with the creation of the geth. Geth were the main labor force of the Quarians, and were highly prized for their functions and durability. However, due to unknown reasons, the geth gain a sentient awareness. The quarians attempt to shut them down, but were unable to. This lead to the short, but brutal battle that forced the Quarians off their planets. If that was not enough, the Council reprimanded the Quarians for the geth, kicked them off the council with very little support, and forbade them to colonizing any planet

Since then, the Quarians had wander the galaxy. Any attempt to colonized a planet was met with Council forces and warnings. This forced the Quarians to capture and repair abandon or damage ships they find, gather and salvage anything they can get their hands on, and live in ships in tight confines. Eventually, they started to send people out to gather resources from various planets. This soon became a coming of age practice, sending their people to experience the galaxy.

This changed in 3158 when the leader of the Equestria, Queen Celestia, and her Military Adviser and Leader of the System Alliance, Commander General, extended a hand of friendship to them, along with the krogans. While wary at first for deceit or sabotage, the Admirals had sent Admiral Fordan Galzen vas Rayya along with Rael Zorah and Lela Dars to talks.

Talks had nearly been brought down when the Quarians started to make demands, they will only joined if they, the System Alliance, would help them with the geth. Commander General has pointed out multiple times that they were foolish and childish. They were being offered a home and resources for them to build up their fleets, but were making more demands from them. The SA was not going to be drag into another war for their sakes, especially given when the geth had never been seen outside the Perseus Veil for almost 300 years. The final statement was driven home to the quarians.

**_"And then what if you do win? Hmm? You think the geth will LET you on the planet they fought so hard to kick you off! They probably wait until you are all on the planet before destroying it with some sort of superweapon or nuke it so you can't use it to anymore! What if you LOSE! You have families on board! CHILDREN EVEN! You are going to sacrifice the lives of all of them just so you can have a hunk of rock that you don't even know the status of? All of you are idiots if so. Its time for you to let go! Move on. We will let you colonize any of these planets we offer, we will help you free yourselves from the suit, we will protect you from the corrupted galaxy so your children will know something known as peace. You're willing to throw that away?"  
><em>**  
>With the offer being passed around the Migrant Fleet for 5 days, a vote was called for. Over 70% of the population was in agreement with the treaty. They were tired, and they wanted to call a planet home.<p>

3159 was the year that quarians began to disappear from the galaxy's view. Soon afterwords, reports coming from Illium stated that Quarian Indenture Servants began to go missing. Any attempt to ask the Migrant Fleet was blocked by the SA, stating that they were under their jurisdiction and not the council's.

Council began to make demands that the SA terminate the treaty between themselves and the Quarians, the SA refused to comply. When the council began to limit or outright cut off trade with the SA, the SA simply shrugged its shoulders, not really caring about it. Council races on the other hand, began to question this wisdom. The Council would later retract the sanctions when they realized just how big of a market the SA had made for themselves and was actually hurting the economy as well as the technology that was lost when it came to studying.

To this day, no one had seen the Quarians outside of SA space, and few traders and merchants would swap stories to those outside about seeing quarians walking outside of their suits among the populace. It is considered that the Quarians are now part of the SA.

* * *

><p>Codex Search Entry: Krogans<p>

Krogans are a violent, bloodthirsty species that were upraised ahead of their time during the Rachni War. The consequences of that led to the Krogan Rebellions. A war that almost destroyed the galaxy itself.

Afterwords, the krogan fell back to being mercenaries and bodyguards for the rest of the galaxy. Always lending out their talents to highest bidders. It wasn't until 3158 that the krogans would get the help in the form of the System Alliance.

Urdnot Wrex was called towards the meeting with Queen Celestia and her adviser Commander General. Wrex informed both of them that he will think about it. It will be on 3162 that Urdnot Wrex will return with several clan leaders from Tuchanka on the Arcturus Station to speak with the SA leaders.

The krogan clan leaders were not impressed with the SA military, and even tried to fight several of them on many occasions just in the first 2 days. Commander General was not impressed with the bravado that the krogan leaders were boasting. He then order an upcoming and promising officer, 1st Lieutenant David Anderson, to fist fight the one of the krogan clan leaders.

It will be a completely one sided fight.

For the krogan.

Due to the fact that weapons were not allowed in the fight, the krogan attempt to simply run over the LT. However, brute force was not the forte of SA soldiers, it was skills and finesse. For about 5 minutes, the clan leader was on the receiving side of vicious blows and kicks that would make any krogan wince, the clan leader got angry enough to use biotics to send LT flying. Well, Command General let LT use his own form of energy, magic, to even the playing field.

The krogan need medical attention afterwords.

Seeing that a single soldier, a lowly officer, beat down a clan leader, a battlemaster, so easily, allowed the other krogan to realized that there was more to the SA than the council let on. The krogan were introduced into a realm of magic. Here, anyone could be as powerful as a krogan warlord, silent as a drell assassin, discipline as a turian sergeant, smart as a salarian scientist, or as kind as the asari diplomat. The SA represent everyone and everything around them. Here, they can have a future. They can test themselves against powerful allies and grow stronger.

The krogan agree to the treaty. The were able to choose several planets that had hostile life on the planet, to test and grow stronger. A single planet was chosen as a Sacred Clan Meetings. Here, they will gather, trade, test their strength, and discuss future plans for themselves.

These days, you will rarely see krogans running around. A majority of them leaving towards SA space, only the Blood Pack remains, and even then, they have ties to the Krogan Clans in SA space.

* * *

><p>Codex Search Entry: Citadel Council Relations With the System Alliance<p>

To say they were on good terms with the council would be like saying an orange was an apple. The council has kept the System Alliance at arms reach, and the same can be said of the Sato the council. While the System Alliance have always been wary of Council and their people, the council has been paranoid about them. Different tech, different skills, and abilities that comes straight out of a fairy tales put them well beyond uncomfortable. The fact that they are not under council control was even worse. Here was a group of species that wielded power that could not be easily explained by Council reports, nor can they wield it.

Relations got worse after the Mindoir Assault, the Council had received several notices from the Batarians, stating they were willing to trade several items they 'liberated' from the SA scums for credits and resource. Sufficiently to say, when the deal was conducted on the Illium, all members, both the Batarian slavers as well as a group of specters and STGs, were killed in such a brutal fashion that there was very little left of them. The only thing that was there was a card with a yellow and black symbol with the words:

**_'We guard the light of Equestria and her colonies from the darkness and chaos of the Galaxy. We listen, we wait, we are all seeing, we are Cerberus. And we guard the gates of hell._'- The Illusive Man**

Unable to move action against the SA, they simple let it go, unable to do anything. Word got around that the Shadow Broker himself was attempting to find out more about the SA and gain intel. Instead, he and his forces are caught in a shadow warfare, his forces being routed and destroyed before they even set a foothold in SA space.

If word even gets out about any SA species under control against their will in Council or even Terminus Space, they will find themselves under attack from the black ops group, Cerberus

* * *

><p>Codex Search Entry: System Alliance Ships<p>

While most ships in the galaxy use Mass Effect engines and other similar technology. System Alliance ships use a different source all together. Few that seen the inside of a SA ship will all say the same thing. The power source is enormous as well as odd.

Instead of an ME Core or reactor, they use a large crystal to power their ships. Tough and hard to break, these crystal store large amounts of power, how these crystal are initially powered is classified. They can be charged several ways, the main way is simply to skim a star for the ship to draw power (How this is done is nothing short of astonishing as well as insane), another is to absorb the excess magic being used. What is know is that the ships can absorb several different types of energies and convert it to its use it.

The shielding used in SA ships are also mind blowing. Able to shield itself from a solar flare with ease, even absorb it, the shield can shrug off ME ship slugs with very little thought. Even guardian lasers are no match for it. Even if one were to overpower the shielding themselves, the plating on the ships are made of titanium, several meters thick. An added bonus is that most ships have runes inscribed on all of the plates as well, to strengthen the already impressive plating even further.

The ships railguns of the SA are surprisingly similar to ME railguns. Only difference is how they shoot and how fast. ME railguns have trouble in long drawn out fights, due to overheating. The same could not be said about SA railguns, they still have trouble with overheating, but only with the barrel of the guns melting due to friction and need to be replaced. Only the largest ships, carriers and dreadnoughts have DEW on their ships, and could only be fired every few minutes due to large draw of power.

The SA use a similar faster than light travel and can use the relays. They also have one more way to travel, Subspace travel. Taking a simple teleporting spell, and increasing it a thousand fold. All ships can use this form of travel. While not quicker than using a Mass Relay, it does have a form of defense. That no one can hit them or ambush due to the unknown area in which they will arrive. It is this form of travel that makes the SA so dangerous to tangle with in ship to ship battle. Far range travel may take awhile, but close range jumps are instantaneous. Meaning that one moment the ship will be several thousand miles, taking pot shots at you, the next, it is literally sitting next to you to let a salvo of missiles baring down on you.

* * *

><p>Codex Search Entry: SA infantry weapons<p>

Infantry Weapons of the SA are actually based on ME specs. The few ruins that were found in SA space revealed several Alien weapons schematics as well as weapons themselves. Carefully taken apart for analysis, they were stun at the simple designs. However, since the SA doesn't use ME tech for pretty much anything, they simply had to adapt and improvised.

They all function the same on a based level, but are power completely different. The guns themselves have special runes inscribed inside to cool the from overheating, but soldiers are forced to carry ammo blocks and Recharge crystals to power the gun itself. They can still overheat, but not as much as a ME gun, but the draw back is the power consumption of the weapon. All SA weapons will run out of energy due to runes and interior designs functions, thus forcing several soldier to actively force magic into the weapon.

Griffons, diamond dogs, pegasi, earth ponies, and minotaurs however, cannot channel magic or have trouble doing so. This called for the creation of the Recharge Crystals. These crystal are set in a special pouches that absorbs magical energy around them, and due to the fact several companies and platoons have mixed squads of species, thus giving them an easy means to recharge.

* * *

><p>Codex Search Entry: Skyllian Blitz<p>

An attack that cause SA to become more strict with relay travels to their systems. The Skyllian Blitz was the work of dozens pirates, mercenaries, slavers, and surprisingly enough Aria T'loak, the Queen of Omega.

Why Aria T'loak got involved is a story in itself. Her issue with the SA is that a group of the SA Medical Company had arrived in 3165, to give free aid to those on the station of Omega. Instead, they were captured and held hostage by Aria. The demands were that the SA gives them their tech and the knowledge to use it. The response she received was not one compliance.

**_'Don't mess with us Aria, you are a mere child compared to me. Don't test my power. Or my people. Let them go. You have 5 days before I let the guard dogs come in. And its teethes are sharp.'_ -D**

5 days later, the entire station began to fail. Fires, firefights, explosions ripped through the station and all Aria can do was watch. She attempted to execute the prisoners, only to find them gone. The only thing she found was the calling card of Cerberus.

**_'You should of heeded our warning._' -The Illusive Man**

While she manage to save the station, she lost a lot of men and found herself constantly battling other groups to keep the station.

The plan would take over a year to set in motion. To smuggle men and weapons, as well as ships with merchant Identification codes, as well as set men on the ground to lay the traps. By the time the plan was set in motion. Over 600 ships of pirates, slavers, mercenaries, and others were in SA space. Each one was in different sectors and maintain minimum contact so they would not be discovered. The planet they chose was the closes to the Relay for escape, Elysium.

Over 600 ships with over 25000 men rushed forward towards Elysium, while on the planet itself, various bombs taken out all the Inner Core Reactors on the planet, leaving the planet mostly defenseless. And with only 120 various ships to protect her, they would be overrun before long.

The call for arms and evacuation to the bunkers were called.

Here, the Sword and Shield of Elysium was born. Commander John Shepard and Sergeant Major Destiny Sparkle became a part of history. 

* * *

><p>-Elysium Valley Bunker-<p>

Elysium was burning, a familiar sight for Shepard. Over the comms, he heard surviving ships rallying together for one last defense, soldiers on the ground shouting for backup or air support, and the attacking group were ransacking everything.

Shepard watch with tired eyes, his shotgun gripped lightly in his hand. Destiny was calling over the crowds as they made their way across the bridge to the bunker in cliffs. This was the last one still open as groups surged forward to safety. His eyes narrowed as he saw men in the distance began to fall. Griffons and pegasi falling out of the sky as they tried to cover their comrades on the ground.

"Destiny..." Shepard called out, pointing at the dying troops. The pony gritted her teeth, angry at the senseless loss of life. A minotaur soldier, towering at over 10 feet in height ran to him before saluting him.

"Sir, all civilians are inside the bunker."

"Good." Shepard stated, "Seal her up."

The minotaur gave a hand signal, but frown when he received a negative. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir, the controls are not functioning."

"WHAT? Then repair it!"

"I can't one of the hydraulics are shot, and it will take time to make repairs."

"Time we don't have." The minotaur muttered. "Alright men, lets get ready. We got to protect this bunker at all cost!" he roared. Shepard gritted his teeth together, he wasn't going to allow these men to throw their lives away. He turned towards Destiny and nodded to her. Destiny gave a small smile before her horn began to glow a deep purple.

"Alright men, we stand he-" The minotaur, along with all other soldiers vanished from sight, appearing inside the bunker in shock. They saw Destiny manipulate the controls before destroying it and vanishing outside before the bunker doors closed.

Shepard watched as the last man fall, he pulled out a specially crafted sword from his back and held it at his side. Destiny reappeared at his side.

"You should of stayed inside."

"And leave you out here. I don't think so. So, how about the bridge?"

"You can handle that right?"

"Of course. Lend me a grenade." Shepard tossed one at her, she caught it with her magic, a small smile on her face as she poured a lot of magic into the small device. Once she was satisfied, she tossed it towards the far end of the bridge near the bunker doors.

A massive explosion ripped right through the bridge, bringing it down. She then turned back towards the advancing invaders.

"So...now what?"

"Up for a little magic show?"

"Always."

She began to glow, while Shepard held his shotgun at shoulder level with one hand and his sword above him in the other. His entire form glowed as well as he called onto his magic. The invaders began to rush at them with blood lust in their eyes.

"Destiny?"

"Almost ready."

The invaders got closer, almost at 300 yards.

"Anytime now."

"Almost..." Her horn began to glow a deep red, her mane began to float off her back. Shepard began to glow with a deep blue, his shotgun and sword began to glow as well.

The invaders were taking shots at them. Their shields flickering with each hit.

"Des..."

"Now..." Destiny's mane caught on fire, her coat glowing pure white. Shepard's body began had bolts of lighting rushing around him with a small smile on his face. Destiny finally let loose the spell she had been building up.

Shepard saw the invaders began to slow down, almost as if they were moving through thick mud. His armor had several runes glow across his body. His shields became visible with power with the same was happening to Destiny. She quickly stood up on two legs and placed her back to Shepard's. A confident grin spread on both of their faces.

"Showtime..." They whispered.

Both vanished in a flash of lighting and flames and the bodies of the invaders began to drop like flies. All the invaders saw was a flash of fire and lighting before death descended on them. To the duo, everything was slowing down even further. They appeared in a group of the invaders, cutting, stabbing, shooting, and throwing bolts of magic at all of them, before vanishing in another area.

Up the street they went, the street filled with the invaders, flashes of fire and lighting everywhere they went. They finally reached a courtyard filled with invaders setting up a temporary base, before flashing around the area cutting them down. The last body hit the ground before they teleported in the center of the courtyard, falling to their knees.

Destiny let out a large gasp of air, her horn felt like it was melting off and her skull felt like an inferno was inside of it. Shepard wasn't much better, he lost all feeling to his body, feeling like it was numb, and his limbs jerked around for a moment and slight feel of something ripping in throughout his body.

"Des...Des...you...ok?" Shepard gasped out. Destiny moaned, holding her head with her hooves.

"Nooo..."She moaned out.

"I...I think...we...over did it."

"My head...and horn...hurts...I hate you..."

"Love you...too." Shepard coughed out. He pushed his magic beyond what was needed tore at his body. It help maintain the spell Destiny casted on them, pushing the limited amount of time the spell further. However, he also pushed magic into his shotgun and his sword, the Lamina Animas, a sword forge by his Master, Commander General. The sword was made from titanium steel and runes inscribed all over the blade, making the blade very durable and sharp. It also was easy to use magic on it, for him it was kinda like a wand of sorts...only very sharp and pointy. The sword glowed softly, its edge white hot due to the amount of armor it had to cut through.

His shotgun on the other hand, was totaled. It stop firing near the end of the attacks, so he just used it as a mace of sorts. Shepard dropped the gun, not caring if it landed on his foot, he couldn't feel anything anyways. He used too much of his magic, and just like using a muscle to much, he felt something akin to total muscle failure.

Destiny wasn't any better. Both herself and Shepard had use their advance forms for a much longer period than ever before. It was only used when they need to boost their strength in emergencies...and while this was an emergency, they used it far longer than was necessary, they were almost fully helpless. The fact was even worse for her as she solely used magic as her choice of weapon. She was practically defenseless now.

"Great...here comes some more." Shepard growled as he saw more invaders come down. Destiny shakily got back on her feet. Shepard stood in front of her, his sword gripped lightly at his side.

"Des...Do me a favor." Shepard asked quietly. Destiny look up at Shepard's back.

"It depends...what do you need?" She replied, looking as the invaders formed a half circle, using cover to protect themselves.

"Once they start firing...I want you to run...I want you to run and hide as best as you can until help arrives."

"I..." Destiny stop, remembering the lessons she received from the queen, "I can't...Your my friend, I can't leave you here by yourself. We stay together...and thats final."

Shepard smiled, shaking his head at her comment. "You were always stubborn." A shuttle landed some distance away, a single batarian stepped off, smiling at the scene around him. He then saw the two defenders.

"So." he called out, "You two did this?" he waved his arm at the sea of corpses.

"Yeah, whats it to you."

"You killed most of my men, human scum."

"Yeah, well. I am not exactly crying my eyes out here." Shepard flipped him the finger, "Should I care why? Who are you and maybe I will care after you say your name."

"Its Balak, Ship Commander of the Batarian Hegemony, and your people belong to us." Balak said with grin, unaware that his words, namely his name, sent a shock into Shepard's mind. He was also unaware of the speech Balak was about to give.

_-Flashback-_

_"Who attacked my homeplanet, Master." Shepard asked, his head on the ground, pleading for Commander General to give him a face to who sent his planet in grief._

_Commander General stood in silence for a moment before answering, "Balak, a batarian with deep ties into the slavery...One thing Shepard, do not search for him."_

_"What! WHY?"_

_"Its a dark path you are teasing, if you search for revenge, you will find yourself in a place devoid of light...Promise me this."_

_-End of flashback-_

"Shepard?" Destiny saw Shepard shoulders shake.

"Him...He order the slavers to Mindoir...why we suffered so much for." Shepard whispered, causing Destiny to gasp in shock before narrowing her eyes at Balak.

"We should-"

"No."

"What?" Destiny blinked as she saw Shepard shaking had stopped.

"We are better than that. We fight to protect, not for revenge...no matter how tempting it is." Shepard said as he lowered his head. He then start to chuckle, "I think he is on a roll...give me a minute."

Balak had just finished his long speech, laughing all the while. "So human, what do you say about that?"

Shepard had taken out of his journal from his armor pouch at some point of the speech and was currently writing in it. "Very good Destiny. Thats a good idea for future reference." Destiny stared at Shepard like he lost his mind.

Balak roared, "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Shepard blinked, looking at Balak. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I was busy with some plans I was making with my friend here." Balak's face contorted into rage and embarrassment, he turned around and marched back into the shuttle.

"Don't blow off his head, leave it intact so I can mount it on my wall." He growled. The shuttle took off, leaving the all the invaders chuckling at the embarrassed leader.

"My work is done." Shepard said quietly while turning to the back of his journal. Destiny manage to get on two legs and read what was on there.

"Is...is that a list!"

"Yup!"

"And you are checking off...'Wait for the opportunity to make a crimelord/slaver/general/ancient evil/etc go on a long winded tale of them talking about their evil plans/ambitions/wishes and destroy their confidence by not paying attention to them...whatsoever.'...Really John?"

"What? Blame Master for it. He showed me all those ancient TV shows so I can get ideas for moves for us and I couldn't help but write them down and hope I would run into something like it."

"HEY!" they both turn and saw the invaders staring at them. "YOU GOING TO DIE AND YOU ARE JOKING AROUND!"

''So, why do you guys care?"

"We...GAH! Kill them already!" Yelled one them roared, every invader raised their weapons and began to fire. Destiny tried to raise a spell but blinding pain ripped through her skull. She collapse to the ground. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Shepard cover her with his body, sacrificing himself to save her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to descend on her. For a full minute, she lay there, waiting for the sound of bullets to roar out and rip them to pieces, she shut her eyes tighter, mentally cursing on what was taking so long.

"Why are you shutting your eyes so tightly?" a voice broke out.

"What?" Destiny eyes shot open, and found herself not in the corpse filled court yard, but a very clean library. She turned to see who was talking to her, and nearly fainted. A familiar purple coated pony with stars on her flank stared back her. She knew this pony well, there was pictures of her in the history books and in her family's large photo albums.

"I asked why are your eyes shut like that?" Twilight Sparkle asked her, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

**End of Part 1.**

**Ha! ….at least I think I got the cliff hanger part down. What you guys think? Check out The Redo, another story I am working on.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Skyllian Blitz Part 2

Destiny looked her ancestor with stun surprised. She looked older than the pictures she saw, her purple coat had a gray shine to them, and her mane had streaks of gray. Her face had wrinkles of old age as well, as well as glasses to help her see, giving her the image of an elderly librarian.

"Twilight Sparkle?"

"That's me dear, or at least a copy of the original Twilight, to inform the next bearer. Tea?" Twilight ask as she floated a cup to her.

"Um….thank you?" Destiny responded hesitantly, "Uh….how-"

"Did you get here?" Twilight chuckled , "You can thank the elements for that, specifically the Element of Magic."

"What?"

"It chose you as its bearer, dear." Twilight said, floating a small crown and placing it down before Destiny. "You…..um…oh dear. I never got your name." Twilight chuckled, scratching her head.

"Its Destiny…..Destiny Sparkle…..Your granddaughter." Twilight's eyes widen getting up and checking her over.

"Oh my! Grand daughter! Wait, Seafare never told me he had another filly. Oh! You must be FreeRunner's daughter, making you my great granddaughter!"

"Not….really, grandmother."

"Then…whose?"

"My parents are Greensburg Sparkle and Glady Garns…..the year is 3178…..and I am in the middle of a vicious battle with my close friend for our lives."

-Shepard Mindscape-

Shepard looked around confused and irritated. He recognized where he was at, Mindoir, the burn out husks of homes and businesses surrounding him.

"What the hell!" he shouted at the sky. He looked around, trying figure out why he was there when he felt the hairs on his neck raised. He dropped onto his stomach, feeling the wind pass where his head was at a second ago. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Master!" The familiar cloaked figure of Commander General stood in front of him, his personal swords drawn. "What the hell! You almost took my head off!"

CG turned, raising his swords to an offensive position, tilting his head, "That was the point."

Shepard's eyes widen, muttering under his breath. "Aw…shit."

-Destiny Mindscape-

"I…..see." Twilight murmured, looking at Destiny with sadness. Destiny had just finished telling her about the last 1000 years. "It appears Ramirez was right….we will find conflict whether we want it or not."

"I'm sorry….who?" Destiny asked, looking confused at the name. Twilight scoffed at this.

"Ramirez, Oscar Ramirez. Your Commander General. I recognized him by your description of his stance, language, and body motion. Always on guard, crass, and jumpy. To a T. Plus he started wearing that cloak near the end of my life. I am surprise he is still alive after all this time. But….his paranoia paid off I suppose. We would have never been ready for something like the Council if we were on our own."

Destiny sat back, taking in the information. She shook her head, "Anyways….why was I chosen for the Element of Magic?"

"Cause within you, you hold the spark that makes the Elements of Harmony. You are the glue that will hold them together. And if the galaxy was anything to go by, you will need it to in the future."

"What! Why?"

"Its….hard to explain." Twilight stated, looking somewhat disturbed. "My friends and I were having dreams….awful dreams, near the end of our lives. They got worse the closer to death we got. We saw….cuttlefish? Flying through the sky, shooting what look like beams of light at the ground. We saw death and destruction. We didn't know what we were looking at….and it scared us."

Destiny looked somewhat put off. "Cuttlefish? Really?"

"Cuttlefish that were miles long and made of metal."

"Oh…."

-Shepard Mindscape-

"GAH! STOP IT!" Shepard yelled before receiving a kick to the chest, sending him flying into a building. Shepard groan, pushing off debris that covered him. "The hell did I do to piss you of-GAK!"

Shepard choked as he was lifted from his neck, before bodily thrown outside…..through another wall.

"Could….you at least….throw me through a window….so it doesn't hurt as much." Shepard groan as he was grabbed again and lifted to his Master's face.

"No." he set Shepard on his feet, but before Shepard could get his bearings, he blasted by magic, sending him flying through the air.

'_Ok…..at least he answered me.'_ Shepard thought as he flew through the air.

-Destiny Mindscape-

"Well….as nice as this is….it is a little too late….I am about to die."

"Oh, don't think like that dear. The Element of Magic, nay, all the Elements hold power in itself to help its bearer. I wouldn't have survived half of the stuff I went through without it." Twilight said, a small smile on her face. "I barely even scratch the surface when it came to using it. I believe you will be surprised on what you can do."

-Shepard Mindscape-

"Ready to die, little one?"

"Yeah….yeah just give me a minute, I like to see death when standing up." Shepard groaned, he struggle to his feet.

"Like a true soldier."

"Yeah…." Shepard watched as his Master raised his sword. He watched as the sword plunged forward, there was a flash of light and saw Destiny stand before him, waiting to take the blow.

"NO!" he shouted, grabbing Destiny and throwing her away before getting stabbed in the back.

* * *

><p>Shepard blinked, looking around; he was no longer surrounded by the burn husks of Mindoir. All he saw was white.<p>

"What?" he asked numbly.

"You sacrificed yourself to save a friend." A voice rang out, Shepard looked around, but was unable to find the source.

"I wasn't going to let her take my place. She was innocent."

"And what if it was Balak?"

"Save him….it be hard….but I will save him. Besides, that blade was too beautiful to be stained with his blood." Shepard joked. There was a flash of blue light and his sword appeared before him.

"Take the blade, use our power to protect those around you. The power to sever life is an easy power to obtain, but to wield it out for your fellow partners and people is another. Use this power to end your enemies, take heed, this power will only work in dire need."

"Got it, can't use it all the time and only if something like this damn assault happens."

-Real World-

An explosion of bright white light erupted from the two down System Alliance soldiers, the blast knocking the invaders off their feet. The light reached to the heavens, piercing the smoke clog sky, reports were coming that it could be even seen in space.

"What the hell!"

"By the spirits!"

"Shoot them damnit!" Bullets poured from everywhere, but there was no indication that they were hitting something. For a full minute, they fired, hoping that they would stop whatever this was. The pillar of light slowly descended from the sky and formed a dome around the the two soldiers. The human's eyes were glowing a deep blue; he was holding his sword with two hands, with the blade pointing at the ground. The pony on the other hand had glowing white eyes, along with a crown on her head, floating behind the human. The pony lift her head and her horn exploded, white light raced across the ground covering everything.

"GAH! What is this! I can't move!"

"Tanks are frozen to the ground! What is this crap!"

"Are you kidding me, even the shuttles are frozen! IN THE DAMN AIR! What is going on!" All across the city, the white light raced across the besieged city, before shaping into a dome. All across the sky and ground, every single invader found themselves unable to move a muscle. Shepard moved the blade, swiftly stabbing the glowing object deep into the ground. The invaders were confused at first, before a scream tore out through the comms, then another, and another. They soon saw what was happening themselves. A blade of white appeared, swiftly stabbing into the invaders, but that wasn't what terrified them, it was what was attached at the end of the blade.

It was the ghostly outline of the stab victim, withering at the end of the blade, struggling in attempt to pull itself out. Thousands of blades appeared in the Capital of Illyria, taking the lives of the invaders with surprising speed.

It would be 5 minutes until the screaming stop. Shepard pulled the blade out the ground, and all the white blades withdrew, taking the ghostly image with them. Destiny slowly floated back onto the ground, the white dome receded back towards her. As one, the bodies drop to the ground, life torn away from them.

"Ground teams…..Ground Teams repot! Shit! They are all dead, all lifesigns are red across the board!"

"DAMNIT! LEVEL THE CITY!"

"Negative! Retreat to the Relay! This is a lost cause!"

"W-what! SHIT! THE ALLIAN-"

"RETREAT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Shit, they are taking no prisoners! Pilot, gets us the hell out of here!"

"FUCK! THEY EVERYWHERE!"

-Several Hours later-

Shepard laid in the medical tent, by his side was Destiny. Both of them were order to be off their feet for several weeks. He looked to the side, smiling as he saw the pout on Destiny's face as she slept.

"How do you feel, little one?" a voice rang out.

"Good Master." Shepard said, sitting up somewhat.

"That's a lie if I ever saw one." Commander General sitting down next to him. "Tell me how you really feel."

"Well I would….. But there is royalty present." Indicating to the dark blue alicorn sitting next to him.

"I am hardly royalty, Commander." Luna said, "I gave that up to pursue something else."

"Ok princess…..wait. Commander?"

"You didn't think you will save the day and 'not' get promoted, did you?" CG stated. "Sergeant Major Sparkle as well."

"Nice…" Shepard said quietly as he laid his head down. "What….exactly did I do?"

"You severed their lifeforce from their bodies. A somewhat painful process if the sight is anything."

"That's…pretty brutal."

"Do not expect this to happen all the time, little one. It took a lot power just to use it. Its….an ace in the hole if you will." Commander General stated.

"So….until I find myself in shitter again, I got to get by on my own skills."

"Yes." Luna answered. "You were willing gave your life up to save another. And you received a great power for it."

"What power?"

"The Element of Sacrifice." CG grunted. "Only those willingly give themselves for someone else would be granted its power. Like I did."

"Who did you give your life up for Master?"

"Equestria. Her ideals….her very soul. I willingly face chaos itself for her, just to insure she survives."

"Granted, Commander, you only received a portion of its power." Luna stated. "As there is 2 more elements for you to receive until you are the new bearer of Victory."

"The Elements of Valor and Honor. I received those when I face chaos even when I knew I was going to lose, and when it tried to corrupt me to its side, I refused that as well. You will be tested in the future, you are the next bearer…..you were always the next bearer." CG stare into him, almost looking into soul itself. "You are capable great things Shepard….it is practically in your given name. Shepard…To guide and guard….just like you did today." CG stood up and began to walk out of the tent.

"Master! Where are you going!" CG stop at the entrance, he turned back to Luna and Shepard.

"To go hunting. I heard Torfan just got an influx of some rabid animals."

End of Skyllian Blitz

Next Chapter: The Underworld and the Normandy

Sorry about this short chap, my laptop is on the blitz and I am using my cousin's. Hope you like it.


	10. The Underworld and Normandy

Walking down the brightly lite hallway, Commander General couldn't help but wince at the signs of Cerberus.

It was everywhere. Hell, even on the doorknobs. He couldn't help but shake his head at it. Were they spending all the bits just to paint this symbols? He ended up at a reception desk, where a deskpony ask him to wait in the waiting room. He nodded his thanks at the deskpony and sat down in the comfy chair with a good view of the color changing star. He couldn't help but growled at this group, he didn't not like the way things run here, but he knew how things work in real life. Here, in Cerberus, the innocent souls of Equestria was introduced to the the sins of the galaxy's underworld.

"General?" a buxom brunette wearing skin tight clothing that left nothing to the imagination called to him. He didn't like her, she felt...unnatural. "The Illusive Man will see you now." He nodded his head and began to followed her.

Already his patience was at a peak when he saw the room, now he was just pissed. All this empty space in the room with a single chair...and for what? A clear view of the star? He kept his temper in check, at least for now.

"Thank you Miss Lawson." The Illusive Man said, smoking his cigar with little care of who stood behind him.

"I didn't come here to see you." Commander General said, his arms crossed, looking somewhat upset. "Where is Discord?"

"I am sorry to say that my chaotic boss is not here at the moment, but I can pass the information to him, Mr. Ramirez." The Illusive Man said in a bored tone, that was until an unimaginable pressure fell over him, causing him to gasp.

"Listen here, Mr Harper." Commander General said, his voice even, "Simply because you survived the the First Contact and that Discord holds you in high regard. Doesn't give you the right to call me by name. I survived far worse. Do you understand, Jack?" He turn to find Miss Lawson leveling a sub machine gun at him, but was sweating like mad.

"Gah! Yes, I understand! Stand down Miranda." Illusive Man breathed out. Commander General leaned forward.

"Call Discord."

-Several Hour Later-

Discord stood before Commander General, wearing a tropical T-shirt and holding a fruity drink. He also looked irritated at the man before him. They were in his office for privacy.

"You know, the one time I take a vacation is the time you and Tia decided to bother me. I mean, I was on Terra Nova, on the beaches of Melena enjoying the sun." he pouted. Commander General did not look like he cared, but only pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"Look at this." Commander General said. Discord grabbed the scroll and began to read. His eyes becoming narrow as the information was relayed to him. He looked up at Commander General with some signs of anger.

"How? How can this happen?" Discord growled, throwing the scroll on his desk.

"That is what we are wondering. These people are disappearing from our view."

"Wait...these are the inner systems colonies..." Discord said, looking over the data again, his eyes becoming wide, "Even on Equestria!"

"Which is why I brought it to you...Is it possible that-"

"NO." Discord said, "The Council and Terminus Systems cannot access our relays without setting off dozen of alarms. They have access to outer systems, but are forbidden to enter the inner ones."

"Discord..." Commander General softly spoke up. "This means that it is someone on the inside...on our side."

Discord sat down, eyes looking more tired. "I know..."

"And there is only one group that has the capabilities of pulling this off."

"Cerberus..." Discord said, "No...I know my people. They understand how the galaxy works, yes, but they would never..."

"Discord?"

"If this information is correct...this has been going on for years..." Discord lowered his head into his paws, slowly rubbing his temples. "I... I will check...I will try to find them. If it is a rouge group...I will take care of it." Commander General nodded his head, before getting up and leaving. Both unaware of someone else looking into their conversation.

-TIM office-

Slowly putting out the cigar, The Illusive Man watched and listen to the scene on the screen.

"Miranda."

"Yes Sir?"

"Make sure all of our data on our cells are secured." Miranda nodded her head. "And Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"If there are any loose ends...Make it disappear."

"Right away." Miranda walk out of the office. The Illusive Man sighed, reaching down and petting one of the heads of the young Cerberus at his side.

"I'm sorry leader...but the galaxy holds many secrets...and those secrets are keys to our survival..." He raised his glass to the star outside.

"For Equestria."

-Alpha Shipyard-

Quarians walked around the frame of the ship to insure that their was no cracks or weakness, Diamond dogs inspecting the metals before giving their go ahead to the Unicorns to start the adding runes to it. Minotaurs carrying large supplies on their shoulders to the humans and griffons that were carefully welding additional frames.

Celestia and Luna stood in the office with a clear window watching their people work.

"Amazing design Luna."

"Thank you sister." Luna beamed. "She is going to be the first of her class."

"Yes...A true stealth frigate. It pains me that we may need one, but reports of STG and Spectres trying to make their way into the Inner Colonies is troublesome."

"Any attempt to apprehend them has failed. Even when the ship are truly invisible to the naked eye, they still spot us." Luna huffed, "Thankfully, the Quarians pointed out the problem."

"Heat." Celestia mused "I don't think that would have been a problem, but there are things the Council are better at." Luna simply turn her nose up at that statement. Celestia turn her head to Luna.

"What is this fine ship's name going to be?" Luna thought for a moment.

"Normandy." She said after a few minutes

"Normandy?" Celestia asked?

"It was in the few books that I read from old Earth." Luna clarified. "A battle that the humans waged. Thousands of souls perished to take the beach of Normandy. The beginning steps to stop a mad man from taking over their world. They sacrificed so much just to take it from the enemy. Now, this ship will be remembered for their sacrifice. I know Estevan will appreciate it. " She blushed at the comment.

"Oh?" Celestia prodded

"Yes." Luna looked down, her smile looking more sad. "His grandfathers were there. His grandfather on his father side died there. While his other lost an arm and barely survived. Estevan said that his grandfather had PTSD and didn't understand why he acted that way when he was younger. Now he knows."

"I see." Celestia said, placing a wing on Luna's back. "I know the General will love this."

"He will." Luna said, "Now we must find a pilot."

"I believe I know which might be good for her." Celestia smiled. "He is quite the joker this one."

End of the System Alliance

Next Story- The Dark Space

…..

….

….

….

Codex updating

Codex updated

Ponies

Griffons

Minotaurs

Zebras

Dragons

Diamond Dogs

Cross Relationships

Old Earth update

Commander General Update.

Codex Entry: Ponies

Ponies are natural born citizens of Equestria and vary between themselves. There are three classes:

'Earth' Ponies

Pegasus

Unicorns

Earth Ponies are the working class and the most inventive of the group. They lack any means of magic nor do they posses passive magic. Their magic is inert and is used for their cutie marks. They are the strongest of all three classes, though there are exceptions to this. On the fields of battle, they are the heavy weapons and supply runners.

Pegasus ponies are the weather class and jack of trades group. Their own form of magic is passive and limited to controlling the weather. Few can actually call it forward, in the form of a sonic boom when going fast enough. On the fields of battle, they are winged supply 'runners', weather assaults, flight assaults, and snipers.

Unicorn are the mage class and the mind focus of the group. They actively use magic and use it for many different things. They are also hold the smallest numbers of all the group. All unicorns can tap into a form that boost their magic for a limited time, whether through pain, anger, or mediation. It is also the most dangerous when in use due to the backlash on the body. On the fields of battle, they are the artillery and Boosters to the troops.

Codex Entry: Griffons

Griffons are natural born citizens of Equestria. Their ability to fly give them an advantage over many species of the galaxy. While not on par with pegasus and their weather manipulation, they make up for it for their keen eyes and their ability to fight. Fierce and strong, they make the back bone of flight groups due their ability to use their claws to either hold weapons or use them on the enemy.

Sadly, since the First Contact, griffons were to be found to be a delicacy to several species, along with the ponies. Mostly to the batarians, many STG and Spectres found the remains of several capture SA species on their ships and eaten.

Codex Entry: Minotaurs

Minotaurs are natural born citizens of Equestria. Standing over 9 feet on average, these beings are the tallest of any recorded bipedal species to date. They are strong and can endure many blows like a krogan. They are the heavy weapons experts of the SA.

They only have small numbers, but a majority of them are enlisted into Alliance. Many stories circulating the Extranet stated that they can flip tanks with some effort and take on a Ymir mech head on.

Codex Entry: Zebras

Zebras are natural born citizens of Equestria. Zebras have some form of magic, but only limited to the use of potions and poisons, making them more effective. Most Zebras in the Alliance are medics and have help create Medi-gel for the greater galaxy, with the help of the Quarians. Several STG members had asked for Zebra's help into finding cures and antidotes for poisons and cancers due to the Zebras natural talent in medicine.

Codex Entry: Dragons

Draogns are natural born citizens of Equestria. Massive in size and strength, fighting a dragon was akin to fighting a thresher maw. The only difference was that one dug under ground and can be only limited to one place when it came up, the other can fly...and breathe fire.

Natural scales that are diamond hard, powerful jaws that can crush said diamond, and wings powerful enough to flip a tank over, dragons are practically living gunships. And the Alliance capitalized on it. Alliance dragons are able to carry troops, weapons, and tanks into battle. Deck out in heavy armor and guns on their forearms, dragons are especially dangerous to go against. Younger dragons in the Alliance have the same training that regular troops go through before they get too big and are train with other, larger dragons.

Codex Entry: Diamond Dogs

Diamond Dogs are natural born citizens of Equestria. Diamond dogs status were like those of the vorcha to the rest of the galaxy. However, when the humans appeared and took note of them. They took it upon themselves to better them. Today, Diamond Dogs are head of the business sectors of the Alliance due to their shrewdness and have been butting heads with the volus for sometime.

Diamond Dogs metal and ceramic works are on all ships, weapons, and armor. Their ability to see and test for brittleness and impurities have been an big asset to the Alliance.

Codex Entry: Cross Species Relationships

Cross species relationships are nothing new in the Alliance. With recent new species added in this just gave the Alliance new diversity. It took the humans about 2 centuries before they finally became open with their relations with their new neighbors. This was due to the fact that the ponies were nothing but animals back were they were from.

Today, it is not odd to see an Earth Stallion dating a human woman nor a Human man dating a young female dragon. For the rest of the galaxy, it was the Asari found themselves to be actually pushed back when trying to date humans as they are uncomfortable with them. Mostly due to the rumors of that they are promiscuous beings.

Codex Entry Update: Old Earth

Old Earth, termed by the humans, is a radiological disaster of a planet due to the number of nuclear missiles launched during the Armageddon War. However, when information came forward about Earth that was found by wandering traders. The Council began to ask questions.

The answer they received stunned them.

Humans, while citizens of Earth, were not from this realm of reality, but a far different one. While some may dismiss this claim, it was verified by the Asari Councilor Tevos with a volunteer Melding with Commander General.

Their world dying and survived with few nuclear ships sailing the radiated waters. They began the construction of a device that will take them away from their world. In that time, hundreds died while it was being constructed. Incomplete and desperate, they fired the device. They soon found themselves in the world of Equestria and their salvation.

While some demand to see the device, Councilor Tevos stamp that idea out. The device was dangerous, and the humans were lucky enough to land in Equestria. Even if Tevos were to give them the plans, as Commander General was there the entire time to see it. It would not benefit them, as they have no way of knowing where they were going. When asked about the device, Commander General stated it was put away and under lock and key.

Codex Entry Update: Commander General

Born: July 24, 1988 B.E. (Before Equestria)

Name: Estevan Ramirez

Age: 1057

Occupation: Commander General of the System Alliance/Teacher/ Trainer

Student: Commander John Shepard

A picture comes into view. Clear blue sky in the background with nothing but desert surrounding the area. A single, ancient human armor vehicle with a large gun on top is sitting behind the human.

A human with body armor and ancient weapon stands looking off in the distance, tense and ready to fight. This is one of the few surviving pictures of Old Earth before the missiles rain down on the earth.

This is also the only picture of Commander General before taking up the cloak he now wears.

**(fineartamerica. com/featured/us-army-soldier -standing- watch-stocktrek-i mages. html for image)**

Survivor of the Armageddon War, Commander General is the leader of System Alliance and places Equestria's people before his own. Willingly to sacrifice himself to save the others, he became Commander General due to his fight with Discord with the then Princess Celestia blessing.

He is a very dangerous opponent in battle, and could use various weapons with ease.

Created many offices and assets with blessings of Queen Celestia:

Magic and Tech. Advancement (with Princess Luna)

Equestria Army (Absorbed into the Alliance)

Equestria Navy (Absorbed in the Alliance)

Equestria Wingforce (Absorbed into the Alliance)

System Alliance (With Queen Celestia)

Cerberus (With Discord)

Alliance training Facilities

Alliance Armor Core

Alliance Shipyards (Updated with Admiralty Board of the Migrant Fleet)

Virtual Training Simulation Assessment

Interplanetary Combative Training -N1 through N6-

Guardian Corps. -N7 only-

Artificial Intelligence Observation

Alliance Weapon testing (Update with Clan Leader Urdnot Wrex)

Equestria Business Offices (with Grads Fidoe of the Diamond Dogs)


	11. THE DARK SPACE

Silently drifting through space, the large craft made its way towards a certain planet. On board, two beings looked at the screen of the planet's information.

"Is it wise to attack so openly?" An beautiful elder asari asked.

"No..." The turain said, his blue eyes glowing softly

"The planet is under the System Alliance protection." she said, "And if they even get wind who was behind the attack..."

"I know..." the turian sighed, a loud groaning sound echo across the room, causing the occupants to wince and hold their heads, "But information on the protheans is being held on the planet. We need that information."

"I guess taking an invasion force of geth would give them some pause." the asari stated, looking at the idyllic planet below.

"Not for long...I hope you are strong enough." The turain said, looking at the ceiling. "The Alliance are far from push overs." a deep rumbling echo out.

"_**They will fall, it is their destiny..."**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Story Start!<em>**

**_Trilogy start!_**

**_Trilogy: Renascentia Heroas_**

**_Story 1: The Dark Space._**


End file.
